I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearfull of the night
by moon1010
Summary: ok this is some what modern day AU all the char. pairings: Maka x Soul Tsubaki x Black Star Kid x Liz SUMMERY: Maka and Tsubaki are what you would call loners, bullied, betrayed, and alone untill two strange haired boys come and pick them up off there feet
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking my story :))))) anyways this is my first soul eater story so bare with me. This will be a modern AU story because I'm only good at those kinds lol and this might be some OOC but ill do my best anyway lets get on with it…**

**IM TIRED, SO LET ME BE BROKEN**

No one really got it. Nobody even asked and that was ok for her, the thing that wasn't ok for her was the silence. It made her mad and the only thing that could fill that empty feeling was music. It had never occurred to her that music was her only escapes to the idiots and morons put on this earth by mistake. She didn't notice that when the noise that filled her ears was the unnecessary jabbering of people, she wanted to scream. Music was the only noise she accepted and the only noise that kept her from going mad.

Her parents screwed her up. They didn't know how much she was affected by their bickering and shouting and arguing, they didn't spare her a second glance. It started a while ago maybe a year… no it had to be a little more than that a year and her thirteenth summer, yea that sounded better. That's when the arguing started, it would go one all night and would carry on for days, then there was complete _silence_.

It had started when her father lost his job. He was a successful car company owner. His employees were stubborn and that was the problem, they never did any work so nothing was sold, no money was made, and the jobs couldn't be upheld there for the company spiraled into failure and was forced to be shut down. Sprit, her father, at first ok with his new position as a 'stay at home dad.' He cleaned and shopped and looked for jobs, one of them was a bar tenders position. And of course being the stupid man he was Sprit took the job, which you might think was a good thing yet he came home late, smelled of strong women's perfume the one her mother never would touch. He was all bubbled up and didn't talk much at home, left for work early and was distant.

He was cheating, and the person to find out was her. She was sent home for a fever, she had convinced the nurse that her dad was home at his hour that she could walk home and he would put her to bed. She quickly took back that decision when she slipped the spare key from under the mat into the key hole and flung the door open. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of her father and a strange woman, young enough to be his daughter, sucking each other's faces.

"MA…MA it's not what it looks like I promise." Her father began but she had already rushed out the door running as fast as she possible could, her fever totally forgotten. "WAIT MAKA PLEASE PAPA LOVES YOU" her father yelled after her but she refused to listen to his voice, she remembered replaying a song form the radio over and over in her head draining out every ounce of life.

That's how it started, it escalated to screaming, throwing stuff and finally to the point where Maka's mother just left. She left her with her stupid father the silence becoming permanent and the point of life began to fade ever so slowly.

And that's where we are at now. She's fifteen, thick sandy blond hair that stretched to her mid-back that she most always put up in any way she found interesting. She had piercing emerald eyes, just staring into them her whole life played out if you looked heard enough you could see the emotion that she hid oh so carefully, her skin was soft and pale, she was thin and breakable but her insides said otherwise.

_bob the line brake_he can do it_yes he can_bob the line brake_ isn't this an awesome line brake?!_

High school was just as big of a pain as home. They all picked on her; of course she didn't mind her thoughts took over her ears that were filled with music. They all pushed her and punched her and slapped her but the emotional pain she was use to was way worse than any physical pain they threw at her. She was use to it by now and it didn't bother her.

She had one friend, Tsubaki she was quite and loving and simple. Maka didn't remember how they became friends but they did but it worked out fine for both. Maka stood up for her, and Tsubaki did her best to help Maka back on her feet after another woman was invited to her house.

She walked through the halls facing paper balls thrown at her head and names they shouted after like 'nerd' 'loser' 'outcast' and 'bookworm' the words blew past her like wind as she reached her locker.

_0 _ironic right.

"Hey, Maka!" she heard a chirpy voice call from her right. Maka looked around her locker door spotting Tsubaki smiling sweetly holding a pink binder. She was taller than her by a good three feet maybe four her hair was jet black and was longer then her waist, it was pulled in a pony tail; her bangs carelessly hung about her face. She had on her favorite dress; it was a cream color. She had a black baggy caller that she could easily hide her face in. Her dress reached a few inches past her knee but was slit on the right her black stocking showing. Her boots were white and shinny and made a faint clicking noise on the tile floor. Her navy blue eyes stuck out due to the gold star plastered on her chest. Maka tried forcing a smile back at her. "Are you ready? It's the first year not being a freshman were not fresh meat anymore!" Tsubaki squealed rising to her tippietoes her long black hair swayed behind her.

"Yea new classes, new people. Do you think we will have classes together?" Maka asked closing her locked shut, securing the lock.

"Maybe I hope so" she answered scurrying along side of her friend.

It was there second year in high school and how it worked at the high school was you went to the cafeteria and they gave you a slip telling you your schedule (you go the same lockers as you did in freshmen year). Both Maka and Tsubaki were eager to get this year started, Tsubaki wanted to have a writing class and Maka…she wanted anything she could be good at and not be called a nerd everywhere she went.

They were caroled by servile teachers who barked orders to them to get in a single file line yet no one ever got the message of 'does it neatly and nicely.'

One of the teachers with short raven black hair, almost as dark as Tsubaki's, and sharp glasses that hid her royal blue eyes, a white blouse, black vest and slacks rushed over to two boys who were currently rolling around on the ground slamming each other's faces with their fists. She pulled them up by their ears and rushed them, painfully, towards the principal's office; her red ruby shoes clicked as she dragged the boys away. Tsubaki giggled "I haven't seen her before" she said after her fits of giggles.

"Yea" Maka acknowledged "Death hired a whole bunch of new teachers this year. He said that it will be good for the students to have a fresh start."

They were pushed along the long hallway towards the big double doors leading to the lunch room. People shoved them against the sweaty bodies of boys and the backs of annoyed prissy girls. The teachers continued to pull students along to get them all in the cafeteria that seem to be a miles walk with all the teens swarming the tiled floors of the schools many hallways.

There was shouting in the background that Maka and Tsubaki could barely hear. It was a male voice ranting about something nobody was listening to. They say a blue bob of hair jumping over the sea of people. Both girls turned back to the front, the double doors finally in sight. Sighing Maka pushed passed the bodies and made her way to the doors Tsubaki on her heels.

The entered the door to be greeted by a rush of cold air that chilled their faces. A kind face greeted them alone with a sullen look on a teacher Maka knew well. The woman had blond ringlet hair that reached over her shoulders. She had golden eyes a chocolate brown color lined them, her other eye was covered by a black eye patch. She had on a black blouse the caller raised to cover her neck hiding a silver necklace. Her skirt tightly hugged her legs and was the same color as her eyes with black triangles on the sides it stopped short at her ankles leaving her purl white shoes to show. The man that sat next to her had bluish pale skin that got chills rolling up your body; you couldn't see his eyes because they were so ghostly white. He had strong arms, tattoos on both of his shoulders, the ink stained black swirls on his body. His fingers were big matching his muscular arms. His signature dreadlocks were hidden by a white hat. His cloths were his signature black tee-shirt and baggy jeans a chain hanging from his belt loop to his pocket. His name was Sid he had been with the high school since the beginning and was an excellent teacher.

The woman with an eye patch smiled "Hello name please" she asked her voice was like honey.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" Tsubaki answered musically watching the woman's skinny finger reach her name and pulled out a white sheet of paper with her classes printed on it.

"Here you are" the woman smiled handing Tsubaki the paper. "And you are"

Before Maka could answer Sid handed her, her own slip saying "Maka albarn" he answered for her.

Maka nodded and followed Tsubaki out the double doors only to be squeezed by bodies and pushed up to walls. Finally they successfully made their way out of the sea of students to look at their schedule.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: soft more 15

1: homeroom/multiple studies- moon crescent room *Dr. Stein

2: algrabra 1A (math)- full sunset room *Azusa Yumi

3: history- dark sun room *Sid

4: health/gym- gym room *Sid

5: lunch

6: guidance- cast away eclipse room *Ms. Marie

7: writing- art room *Justin

Maka Albarn: soft more 15

1:homeroom/multiple studies- moon crescent room *Dr. Stein

2: ADV. History- dark sun room *Sid

3: guidance- cast away eclipse room *Ms. Marie

4: health/gym-gym room *Sid

5:lunch

6:art- art room *Justin

7: ADV Algrabra 1B honors *Azusa Yumi

**Ok tell me how I did and if I should write more. Idk anyway hope you liked it.** :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back. Please REVIEW one small button just one click **** lol thanks for your previous reviews they always make me happy. I will give you all virtual cupcakes :3 ok lets get on with it!**

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: soft more 15_

_1: homeroom/multiple studies- moon crescent room *Dr. Stein_

_2: algrabra 1A (math)- full sunset room *Azusa Yumi_

_3: history- dark sun room *Sid_

_4: health/gym- gym room *Sid_

_5: lunch_

_6: guidance- cast away eclipse room *Ms. Marie_

_7: writing- art room *Justin_

_Maka Albarn: soft more 15_

_1:homeroom/multiple studies- moon crescent room *Dr. Stein_

_2: ADV. History- dark sun room *Sid_

_3: guidance- cast away eclipse room *Ms. Marie_

_4: health/gym-gym room *Sid_

_5:lunch_

_6:art- art room *Justin_

7: ADV Algrabra 1B honors *Azusa Yumi

**IM SURROUNDED BY MORONS**

There wasn't anything more annoying than a blued haired monkey strapped to your back like you were firkin eight foot banana.

_What a moron_ he thought.

They were in this together, almost like brothers. One of them was Black Star; the blue haired monkey. Yet you couldn't judge him until you knew him. And that's what gave the right to the other boy to internally call him a moron.

Black Star was... Well he was...he was...different. His hair defined gravity and pocked out of his head like spikes they were a light blue the color of the other boys favorite Kool-aid. His hair fell clumsily over his face leaving room for his leafy eyes that popped out at you like fireworks. He was wearing a black shirt that loosely hung on his body, the caller of his shirt stuck up lightly touching the bottom of his ear. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves; a solid black color. His pants cut off at his ankles the tips of them black leaving the rest to be a solid white. His shoes were the same color as his pants, the only thing different was the stars carved on the tip of both shoes.

He grew up during hard times. His parents switched from being in and out of prison leaving Black Star to defend for himself on his own. He took it as an advantage and god given, not a housely deed. He would get up eat and do something predictive. He waited EVERYDAY for one of his parents familiar faces to come through the front door. Yet most of the time they never showed leaving the small boy with a frown on his face and a hole in his heart. Once he turned ten he gave up on his parents and decided he didn't need them and he would do fine without them. That day when he took one last look at the house that he had been living alone in most of his life, he promised never to put his hopes on anyone, he was going to be the one people needed he was to surpass god, he was the holy ruler an no one could say otherwise.

The boy slugging behind the jumping, crazy idiot had a gloomy frown carved on his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and dragged on behind his friend. He ignored the weird stairs he got. They drilled holes in his back but honestly he could care less of what they thought, he just wanted this day to end.

_once again this is bob_who likes bob_you like bob_BOB THE LINE BRAKE_what now_

His friend was ahead of him jumping over people, ranting on and on about his power. They had already gotten there schedule and were heading to their first period which they both had shared. They had gym together as well and lunch but that was it. Black Star made it such a haggle to actually get the schedule that it took a good fifteen minutes for him to finish explaining his name and his glory.

The classroom they were looking for was now in view as they strolled the halls. Black Star being Black Star bust the door open stepping inside with all the pride and little intelligence he had.

"HELLO! IT IS ME, BLACK STAR I HONOR YOU WITH MY PRESENTES. NOW, BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" he barked out at the class filled with shocked and confused faces. None of them moved they just stared at the freak who was impatiently waiting for them to drop at his feet.

His friend groaned and shuffled in the door. He snatched the collar of Black Star's shirt and dragged him to a seat. All the while he screamed "PUT ME DOWN PESEANT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TOUCH ME!" the student's eyes followed the two as Black Star was dragged to a seat.

"Ok then…we got that over with." A voice said from the front of the classroom. It was a man with a hint of crazy in his voice heavily dosed with insanity that was kept locked away. The man steeped out of the shadows and gave the students all a grin that could scare grown men. He was wearing a dull gray shirt that had sections of other shades. His pants were a darker shade and everything looked stitched together. His hair was a rare smoky color, tousled around his face slightly covering the glasses he wore; they kept his army green eyes hidden. The thing that got shivers running up your spine was the big metal screw pocking out of his head.

The wide eyes he got from his students made him laugh crazily as he plopped down on an office chair spinning himself around twice finally stopping himself to look at the children. They all gave him a terrified look that he simply enjoyed.

"Ok everyone; I will assign you a seat and a partner for the rest of the year." He stated dully "you will perform the experiments, ask for help, and rely on your partner" the man's smile widened at once, Goosebumps spread through everyone's body. "My name is Dr. Stein" his grin widened "now why don't we get started. Everyone line up and meet your new partners."

**Ok I know its kind of short but ill try to update soon. Tell me how I did kk bibi for now. (sorry if its sloppy I didn't have much time to write )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahaha apparently people do like bob…bob loves you all. Anyways I was bored there for I will write and there for you will get another chapter. Oi I have another story to write and I feel bad cuz it been A LONG TIME but you come first because bob wanted to**

**Anyways here is another chapter hope you like it.**

**THERES A BOY SHE'LL NEVER FORGET.**

"_Ok everyone; I will assign you a seat and a partner for the rest of the year." He stated dully "you will perform the experiments, ask for help, and rely on your partner" the man's smile widened at once, Goosebumps spread through everyone's body. "My name is Dr.__Stein" his grin widened "now why don't we get started. Everyone line up and meet your new partners."_

Everyone had migrated over to the front of the room. They packed close together to the far side of the room; far enough to feel a little safe from the screw man. Dr. Stein pulled out a clipboard from the lab coat that fell over his shirt. He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, tapping a finger to his chin.

"Ok" he began "in the first row I want Ox and Harvar both partners" Dr. Stein swerved in his chair to face the other students, as Ox and Harvar headed to their seats. "Ah next, would be Jacqueline and…" he glanced at the brunette that was supposedly Jacqueline; she had deep rich brown eyes that held worry and anticipation. She wore a tan colored sweater a green handkerchief hung off her neck, matching the plaid mini skirt she had on. Her socks were knee high the lighter shade of her black flats that completed her school girl attar. She was eagerly clutching another girls hand with the same outfit on; the only difference was her short pink hair that looked natural and pure green eyes. "Kim" the two girls squealed and squeezed there interlocked hands. "You guys will be in row one as well."

The two girls rushed to their seats trying to stop the giggling that bubbled in there bodies. They glanced at their neighbors who were staring at them. They shrugged the two boys off and looked to the heap of children that waited for their seats.

"Next on my list would be, Tsubaki in the fourth row with…" Stein flipped a page scanning it over humming as he did. "Ah you can be teamed up with Black Star, you guys hopefully will cope with each other." Stein smiled.

"WO HO NO NO!" the blued haired monkey screeched from back in the crowed. "I DON'T NEED A PARTNER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, YOUR HOLY LORD CAN DO THINGS ON HIS OWN!" he stated making his way to the front of the room. He took a look at Tsubaki, stopping to stare at the gold star on her dress. He looked up to make eye contact, smiling he said "on second thought maybe another humble servant wouldn't hurt. Let's go Numaki" Black Star said strutting over to the fourth row.

"_Tsb_aki" Tsubaki interjected shyly. She looked back at Maka who gave an apologetic look. Tsubaki only smiled at her and went to her seat next to the monkey. She sat straight at a board, perfectly a line. While Black Star slouched in his chair putting his feet up on the desk, he sighed.

Stein nodded and turned his attention back on his clipboard. "okiedokie, in the third row I want Maka and… what about Soul" he asked himself.

Maka stood still in the crowed waiting for this Soul person to show himself. She huffed in frustration at the no show appearance of her partner. Maka stepped up to the front and slowly walked to her seat, still waiting for her partner to revile himself. She looked down at the desk at started to trace the carving with her finger. As she got done with following the 'y' in 'crazy' she heard footsteps leading her way. She looked up to be greeted with crimson eyes, she blinked as the pair of eyes backed away to sit next to her. Maka examined him; he was the boy who dragged that annoying prick in. His hair was a snowy white and look soft like cotton, his skin was tan but everything except his face and hands were hidden with cloths. His jacket was a fair yellow, baggily hanging to his body, his jeans were a dull red almost the color of his eyes that anyone could get lost in. the boy or Soul turned to see her staring, he grinned showing shark like teeth, they were pure white and jagged. Maka's face pinkened and turned away, back to her desk, where she unconsciously traced the word 'strange'

She blocked out Steins voice as he directed other students to their seats. She continued to trace the words 'alone' and 'music.' That's when she blocked the rest out, re-playing one of her favorite songs that her mother would always sing to her. As she did so, her eyes flickered to the boy sitting next to her. He had a bored expression on his face and didn't seem too happy to be here. His head was propped up by his hands as he seemed to be daydreaming. Maka looked away the music still playing in the back of her head; she tapped her fingers on the desk following the rhythm of the song.

She wonder how Tsubaki was doing, the poor thing was trapped with that idiot Black Star. Yet maybe she'd get along with Black Star, she was caring and free flowing, she would be able to put up with all of his crap right? Maka shock her head as the song ended and the sounds of voices found their way back into her ears. She looked up to the teacher who was writing a problem in the board, she knew the answer in a heartbeat. It was a simple answer of '18.0 squared' yet she didn't dare raise her hand knowing that she'll get pegged as a know it all on her first day.

The teacher kept going on with the lesson, most people eagerly paying attention, and others trying to stay awake. Maka, on the other hand another sleepless night trapped in her mind as her eyes fought to stay open._ But what was the point, I know all this stuff anyway._ She thought as she focused in on the board, blurring her vision. She knew everyone in this class desperately wanted to be anywhere but here with a psycho teacher, she couldn't blame them she really could care less but for her; learning meant knowledge which meant going to collage which meant she didn't have to put up with anymore of this town, and that is why she was always early to get to school and was always there and knew all the answers. There for she stopped listening and continued with her mental soundtrack.

_did you guys miss bob?_well here he is and he misses you!_haha_bob the line brake_bob_bob_the line brake_k bi_

School was finally over and done with. To Maka, the day had dragged on longer then it should have, she had noticed throughout her day that her and Soul had many classes together. They didn't talk to each other, yet Maka really didn't talk to anyone she was invisible to most people and that's the way she like it. Black Star kept popping up, to her annoyance, in and out of her day booming about his holiness and his amazing powers that apparently to good for the peasants of the school to uphold.

That's where we are now, both girls were walking the dead streets of Death City, strolling the empty sidewalks talking, well Tsubaki did most of the talking.

"It was a great day you know" she beamed skipping a little as she talked. "I have a bunch of classes with Black Star, and surprisingly he's really nice" she said, a smile tugging at her lips. "The guidance teacher was nice, the lady we saw in the lunch room, I like her… Ms. Marie?"

Maka nodded, her mind still traveling to her partner at the mention Black Stars name. He was strange, but the strange that had her wanting more of it. He was a mystery to her, and she wasn't very good at waiting for information. He made her wonder if he was like her… _no stop thinking like that, you're going to be alone in this and you're going to deal with it. _ She scolded herself as she consciously stopped at an intersection.

This was where Tsubaki went to her home and she turned to walk more and go to hers. "Later Maka, 'member to text me tonight kay?"

"Yea, defiantly" Maka promised, waving after her friend.

Now she was alone, again, walking the streets. The cobble stones under her feet made her walking uneven as she clicked her tongue with the clicks of her boots against the ground, making her own music.

"Hey! Hey you…" a voice boomed from behind her. It wasn't very welcoming and sent shivers down her spin. She knew that voice though, and she really didn't want to be around the owner of this chilling voice. "Oi! I see I have ran into an old friend of mine yes?" he asked, his voice thick with hate and chills. "Maka Albarn right?"

Maka turned on her heels to face one of the people she feared the most. His name was Gaygon, he was a third year and was her fear of showing her face at school. He was tall, taller than her maybe a foot taller than Tsubaki, his hair was jagged and a dusty brown that looked unwashed and greasy. He was large but in a muscular way giving him an intimidating look. She backed away at his appearance. He had on a baggie black tee-shirt, his jeans were ripped and dirty, same with his shoes, the ragged tattered things that looked like they'd fall apart any moment. He had a chain like Sid's that hung from his front pocket to his back belt loop.

"haha 'member me 'ight? Your old buddy." He asked his piercing amber eyes drilled holes in her skin.

"Memories bother me." Maka stated trying to shack off her fear.

"Oh do they?" he challenged "why not you come over here, I wanta get a better look at chya." Maka stood stil,l still staring at him with scared eyes but a emotionless face. "HEY, I'm talking to you and your going to listen you stupid girl, bet your use to those words hhu?" he asked a smirk forming on his face.

"Just because I'm use to it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt anymore." She said squinting her eyes.

"Shut up stupid, don't be a smart alec and get your butt over here."

"Just leave me alone Gaygon." She pleaded trying to walk away, but her feet became frozen to the floor; lifeless and stuck.

"You're a pain you know" he said walking over to her himself. "Idiot girl" he mumbled.

She held her breath as he got up close and personal. She could smell his breath as she looked away from him, her feet still jello.

"Look at me!" he yelled snatching her face in his hand, forcefully bringing it to face him. She closed her eyes to prevent herself from looking at him, but that was the wrong choice because her face got all hot and it stung, almost like needles and pens stabbing into her checks. He had slapped her and it hurt like hell.

"you've earned yourself a punishment" Gaygon said wickedly with such a cold dark heart.

**MAHAHAHAHAAHAH I have left you at a cliff hanger so sorry. Oh tell me how I did and how I could make it better. :3 i have an interesting plane for whom saves her teehee, anyways that's all REVIEW they make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys youll never guess what happened….i had an allergic reaction to asprin….yep so that's great ant it?! Hahaha anyway heres another chapter that my mind has brewed up so heres we r :3**

**WE ALL BEGIN AS STRANGERS.**

It was bigger than he imagined. The city, he had been to New York, Seattle, Chicago, Hollywood, the bright lights, busy streets, and crowed sidewalks made the city look bigger, yet the silence and emptiness of Death city's streets made the whole thing look enormous. The roads were lined with uneven cobble stones that made the town look old; the buildings were tall and dark, casting a long shadow. The streets were empty and the town seemed… _dead. _

You couldn't even see the sky, the fan of clouds blocked it same with the sun, only a dim light kept night from coming early giving the world a cool breeze. It calmed him to know that this city wasn't buzzing with life, just inching for noise.

He noticed all of this as he walked the streets towards his new home that he shared with his useless brother, which he could hardly stand. He took the long way; well what he thought would take the longest, not wanting to arrive home anytime soon. He didn't really know where he was but he didn't really care, none the less worry about his location.

He pulled out his phone, by a natural instinct, and checked the time- 4:30. He preceded tapping his thumb to the screen scanning his text messages, then to his music, scrolling down the many songs his eyes read the names to his brain and his soul picked the one it wanted, causing his thumb to land on a song he had avoided listening to.

The song was _from Pelléas et Mélisande - or – Sicilliene _ a song better played with a piano and a flute (a duet) he had remembered reminding himself to take this song off his phone, but never got the chance to. He didn't enjoy this song as much as he use to, to be honest he use to love to listen _and_ play the song, but that drifted away and so did his interest on the song itself. Yet he didn't quarrel with his souls choice and complied with its command by tapping the tab. Immediately you could hear the woodwind and piano dance alone the notes, calling each other as they played, flowing along with the song.

As he walked her closed his eyes and let the sweet harmony of the music fill his ears as he walked his was down the street. He couldn't remember the last time he listened to this song, but he sure did like the way it sounded. The music sounded like sunshine and the song sent his fingers moving in time with the piano parts. Unconsciously he played imaginary with the song as it continued to bounce along the rhythm. The song came to an end and his eyes opened, his hands dropped to his sides only to be shoved in his pockets as he shuffled along. It's not so easy to forget that sensation he had when he listened to that song, but he shock that off when he heard a strong voice from in front of him.

He looked up his crimson eyes wondered down the street to be meet by a sight that made his stomach lertch. It was some jerk of a guy pounding someone he had seen before. Yea he knew that face…that soft looking face if she'd just open her eyes he'd be able to see who it was… he stood still for a moment watching what was happening. When the guy took another swing the girls eyes opened, and that's when he knew her; that was the girl that he'd seen all day. Her green wide eyes held fear and sadness, those wide cats like eyes had him in a trance as he melted into them, but her eye lids hid then and that's when he got a whiff of reality, and the scene happening before him.

"Hey!" he called startling the jerk and the girl.

The man, once he saw him, gave a smile and pushed the girl out of his way. She stumbled to the side clutching her arm, her eyes still squeezed shut. "Ah guess I been caught huh?"

"Beating up a girl ant cool man" he said shaking his head steeping towards both of them. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

The guy gave a crocked grin "nothin" he stated before running off.

"Coward" the boy mumbled and walked closer to the cat eyed girl. She flinched when his shadow cast upon her.

"Silence is a scary sound" she whispered squeezing her eyes even more.

He stepped closer to her examining her bruised face and injured body. He reached out to touch her face; it was ice cold. She didn't open her eyes at his touch but she seemed to relax a bit more. He brushed the hair out of her face and took a look at the scraps shed been given. "Are you ok" he finally said genuinely concerned.

The girls eyes opened, green to red. Her face pinked at how close she was to him, only giving him a reason to smirk. He knew her name; it was the name that kept popping up in his head without permission _Maka_ that was it. He replayed it in his head, it fit her well, he thought. She had an innocent expression on, her face marked with scars and scraps but it still looked perfect, and her eyes, he liked them wide like that, the pastel green gave him a feeling of joy that he had though escaped his body a long time ago.

There was nothing he could do to help her face, so he moved to her arm that she clutched tightly. Her eyes followed his movements as he rolled her sleeve up to her shoulder, only to be welcomed by several parallel scars down her wrist and a bruised arm. Imminently she pulled her arm away forcefully only to be backfired when she lost her footing and fell to the coble stone ground.

"It's ok, you can show me. I promise I won't laugh at your scars, after all, I have them too" he coaxed knowing that he had to gain any trust from her he could get. Her eyes widened again, she really needed to stop doing that or he just might lose it.

**That's all I can write right know cuz I be tired anyway im trying to convert my ooc to more ic (in character) idk what should I do? REVIEW I love getting them! Anyway the song sicilliene is real im doing it for this duet thing for my band class; it's a really pretty song and is best with a harp and piano or flute and piano so that's just a little info for ya anyways ill try to update again before the weekend but idk well c.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner I had my FRIEND over yea see im not a loner haha its not like I stay in my room all day in the dark on fanfiction, tumblr, facebook, and twitter all day hahahahaha yea that's so not me…**

**Haha ok anyway I GOT A NEW IDEA FROM MY LITTLE SIS so im going to write**

**THX FOR ALL UR REVIEWS I would like more AND ALL UR FAV POINTS AND ALL THE FOLLOWERS U MAKE ME HAPPY **

**Ok lets get on with it**

**TIME TO GET LOST**

Pain came easy to her, like a sickness with no cure…just medicine of self-harm. To most people that didn't make senses, but then again most people didn't get it, they thought of all the wrong things about it but they didn't get it. The pain drowns out the hurt in the heart, it cuts out the noise from the brain, and if you went deep enough it left you with no reminders of your sadness.

This was why she did it, because this was her relief, her safe place. The only thing that brought her peace in the mind when all else failed. She kept them in neat little lines, all the same size and length. It was her little garden of perfection, she enjoyed it though, and how they were identical to one another all helping her with the stress in her life.

The thing was no one knew about it, her 'problem', but her. She would always wear long sleeved shirts of big jackets to hide her scared wrist. Her no-good excuse for a father didn't know, Tsubaki didn't know, her mother didn't know…no one knew. And she liked it that way.

What the boy had told her shocked her. No one got it, she knew different people that did it but they were all looked down by others and sent away to god knows where. Now she had this boy she hardly knew who was trying to make her feel better. Who did he think he was trying to get her to tell him about her little garden? Why did she feel so obligated to tell him? Why was she having second thoughts of giving him her wrist? What was wrong with her?!

_Snap out of it! You're in this ALONE. _She yelled at herself.

The boy was still staring at her waiting for her decision. He flashed her a crocked half smile and leaned in, there noses almost touching "are you scared?" he asked. She stiffened, her face putting a tomato to shame with the closeness of the white haired boy his blood red eyes staring daggers into hers. She heard him laugh and back away to look at her. He shook his head and held out a tan hand to help her up. She eyed his hand with curious emerald eyes. She rolled her sleeve down her arm and slowly took his hand. His hand was warm that gave her chills up her cold body. He tugged at her hand to give her a boost to get off the cobbled street. He pulled a little too hard on her arm, her small body bolted towards his smashing into his chest. He tipped backwards but kept his balance. "Oi" he huffed.

She stepped back from him and was about to apologize but something stopped her. Her whole body felt incredibly week like she had just woke up from a coma. Her vision was becoming hazy; blotches of black spotted her vision. The little noises that were around her stopped and she felt light headed. Her eye lids became heavy and she felt drugged. Her feet turned to putty and she lost her balance causing her to fall. She had no control on her limbs as her arms flowed out in front of her, her hair hit her face. She felt the ground under her, the cold street against her check, the sudden rush of pain filled her body; but it was nice. She finally closed her eyes a heavy perfume of sleep consumed her, and in her head a steady rhythm of carousel music played with the shouts of the shark boy calling her name, and then…everything went black.

_this is bob_bob is kinda sad_cheer bob up_bob wants to be happy_

_She was in a room with a door and a window. The walls were a boring tan color that made your mind hurt. On the walls though, were pictures of burning buildings and dead grass. It was a strange room, and it made Maka dizzy. She walked over to the door her footsteps heavy and her movements lazy. She made it to the door and reached for the knob, once her hand made contact with the smooth looking metal she quickly jerked her hand back, a yelp of pain escaped her mouth. The handle was as hot as fire, and was sizzling as it started to burn. Maka watched her eyes wide with fear and confusion, as the handle melted away. The metal dripped to the floor and started to burn the carpet under it, the flames that formed grew bigger as the room filled it with fuel. Maka screeched in horror as the room engulfed in fire. The smock became thick, clogging up her throat and blowing into her eyes making them water. She coughed violently rushing to the window, she banged at it and tried to pull it up but the window didn't budge. She screamed as she realized that all of her scars were bleeding, her perfect rows were stained with sticky red blood. She started to shack her whole body shock like an earthquake tossing her around. She screamed._

Her eyes flew open

The sight of crimson eyes filled her vision. It was the shark boy hovering over her, shacking her crazily. "Hey! What's wrong?!" he asked

Maka's eyes widened and she blinked, taking in her surroundings. She was in a pale colored room that smelled of cleaning liquids. She then realized she was in a hospital room, lying in a hospital bed, a thin cream colored sheet covered her body. An IV stuck out of her right arm a clear fluid flowed through it and into her body. The shark boy was still hovering over her like a hawk watching her eyes wonder around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked flatly barring herself deeper into the pillow under her head.

"The ER, you fainted." He explained, backing away from the bed to sit in one of the chairs provided. "You took a pretty hard fall and you went that heavy to carry here."

"Oh" Maka said squeezing her hand into a fist to get the blood flowing to her fingers. She still felt foggy and weak, a little dizzy in the head, and her face hurt.

The door on the far side of the wall swung open reviling a nurse with dark colored skin her hair was pulled back into a strict ponytail. Her mouth was covered by bandage wraps, her outfit was the basic nurse uniform. Her brown eyes wondered about the room looking from the shark boy to Maka. "Well hello. I came in for Maka's hourly cheek in. good to see you up! We got scared you wouldn't, so your friend informed me you fainted and smashed your head on the ground?" the woman questioned. Maka looked towards the boy who was slouched in the seat; he nodded to her giving her an A OK gesture. Maka turned to the nurse and nodded. "Ok well it seems we have found the causes of that. You were very dehydrated, lack of food, and vitamin D. the doctor wants to keep you for a few days because of the major decrees of blood flow." She explained.

Makas eyes widened "but I have school, I need to get home, I can't stay here." She confirmed sitting up.

"Not so fast" the nurse said "you are to stay put so you get better" the nurse folded her arms "I'll be back in a bit with your medicine." The nurse left the room closing the door behind her.

Maka groaned her head collapsing to the pillow. "I can't believe this" she mumbled. She looked towards Soul. "Thanks, by the way, for bringing me here."

Soul nodded giving her a grin "looks like we're stuck here for a while." He said reaching into his back pocket fishing out his phone.

"_Were?"_ she asked tilting her head.

"Yes WE, I'm not leaving you here if that's what you mean, that's so not cool." He huffed.

"Well I don't_ need_ you to stay" she informed him.

"Well you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it 'cause I'm staying." He leaded back in his chair.

Maka narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, slouching further into the bed. She didn't need him babysitting her; she didn't need him here, so why was he still just going to wait with her. It was stupid how he didn't think she could handle herself when she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself; she had been doing it for years.

When the door opened the nurse stepped in with a silver tray in her hand. The tray held a paper cup filled with tap water and two small white pills. She carefully walked over to the small table next to the bed Maka occupied. She place the tray down with a faint clink, the nurse handed Maka the two small pills and the paper cup. Maka eyed the two pills before tossing them in her mouth, and downing the water.

The nurse smiled "ok that's going to make you a bit sleepy, tomorrow the doctor will see you and tell you the exact data in which you can leave." The nurse bid her farewell and strolled out of the door way.

Maka huffed and laid back down waiting for the pills to kick in; she looked over to shark boy. "Are you just going to sleep in that chair?" she asked him, the hospital chair didn't look very comfortable to sit in much less sleep in.

He lifted his arms to take a look at the chair and shrugged. "There's nowhere else to, so why not." He stretched his arm over to place his phone down on the side table. The screen was lit dimly by a clock that read the time 11:38. He slouched, crossing his arms and let his head fall.

She glanced over at the time and realized she was exhausted, that caused her to yawn and stretch her arms out above her head. She felt dozy and lazy, the cold of the night crept into her body freezing her bones, she let out a shiver and rubbed her hands against her arms, trying to warm her body up.

"Hey?" she breathed turning her head to the white haired boy. He looked up from his position and hummed. "Are there any other blankets?" she asked.

He smirked "no but there's me"

She rolled her eyes "stop being a pervert" she scowled

Soul chuckled and got up. He shuffled over to the cabinets and opened them checking for any spare blankets. When he found nothing but unused needles, a cutting knife, paper towels, and sleeping gowns he gave up and turned to Maka and shrugged "nahda."

She huffed in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest contemplating on what she where to do. There was no doubt that she was freezing her butt off and this messily piece of parchment paper was doing her no good but storing more cold in with her. But there was no way in the world she was going to get this stranger to sleep with her. Yet they wert going to sleep together…just next to each other. _STOP IT _what was she thinking?! Was she crazy?! That was a stupid idea and by far the worst, he was probably just joking around and in other words she would never do that.

"Seriously, that chairs a piece of crap and you look like a snow storm just blew over, I'll keep you warm." He grinned evilly.

She scowled at him. "You're a retard." She stated and looked down at her lap, her face turning a bright red.

"What do you say?" he asked leaning against the counter.

She sighed in defeat; she was cold, ice cold, almost an ice cube, and her scars were starting to itch. "Fine" she mumbled and scooted far to the side, the metal bar stopping her from falling off. He looked up at her in surprise and in total shock that she would agree, but he slowly made his way over the bed and lifted the sorry excuse for a sheet and slipped in beside her.

Right away warmth spread through her whole body. Considering the bed was made for one person her and Soul where packed close together. Their shoulders, legs and arms were touching and the heat from Souls body warmed Maka right up. She didn't want to admit it but it was nice.

"See now that wasn't so bad." He whispered. She blushed, something she had been doing a lot lately, and turned to her side so she was facing away from him. Yet that's what made things worse. The devil child snaked his arms around her small cold body and pulled her towards him. She wiggled, trying to get out of his grip but that only made him hug her tighter.

Yet even thought she hated the fact of this stranger holding her, she liked it and moved closer.

_He's a devil._ She thought bitterly _he's the human form of Saintn and I want to destroy him_.

**That was that chapter I hope you liked that….i still have an idea of whats gonna happen and ill start working on it. Anyway review tell me how I did it really helps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyyy guys right now it is Christmas eve and im in a writing mood :3 ok well this is your present a free update! So yayayaya **

**!Caution! fluff will be here and there **

**Hahah ok heres the story **

**RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN**

The world was on hold. Everything just stopped and stayed still. The only smell that was in the air was the sweet scent of caramel. The only thing that filled his vision was the blond locks of hair of the still sleeping girl in his arms.

He had stayed up till god knows how long waiting for this girl to fall asleep and when her breathing was drawn out and slow he finally relaxed and closed his own eyes. He took a whiff of her sweet smelling hair and drifted off into a light sleep.

Now he was up all due to Maka turning around in her sleep to face him. He wasn't facing a window for him to see if any daylight had risen and there was no clock on the wall. He just sighed and hugged the sleeping girl tighter.

She groaned from beside him, tilting her head to look up. Soul liked her eyes big and wide but didn't mind if they were sleepy and hazy. She blinked waking up from her forced sleep and fully held his gaze. She looked at him for a while before pushing him away but he didn't let her go that easily. He locked his arms together and pulled her to him even tighter, barring his head in her messy hair.

"Let me go" she mumbled halfheartedly as she tried to make another effort to get away from him. But her small pushes didn't affect him as he hummed a tone he knew she'd know and calm down.

"Not so fast" he said through her hair. "You are going to answer some questions _calmly_ and then I will think about letting you go." He said soothingly. Maka still squirmed but stayed silent. "Good, now who was that guy that hurt you?"

She stopped moving completely and he heard her sigh. It took her a while but she finally answered. "His name is Gaygon…he uh he doesn't like me much."

"Didn't look like he liked you at all." Soul commented nuzzling his nose in her fair hair. "Next question, why were you just standing there taking it, why didn't you call for help?" she stayed quiet, the silence buzzed in his ears and he waited, she still didn't say a word but he could hear the faint sound of her humming. He looked down at her but couldn't see her face he could only hear her lovely voice. He recognized the tone she crooned. It was the song_ shilo_, a pretty old song at the time and a really good one at that.

And right in the middle of the second verse she stopped and said "next question."

Soul stayed quit still playing the song in his head till it was over. "wanna go?" he asked.

Maka pushed her head up moving his in the process she looked up at him with her big curious eyes "what?"

"Do you, want to leave this place is just plain boring." He said finally letting her go and rolled off the bed. He stood and stretched his arms above his head. He grabbed his phone to check the dully lit screen 7:20.

"You mean leave here." Maka pointed a pale finger at the bed; emphasizing for the hospital.

"Duh" he said flatly as he walked over to the window and looked down "were only on the second story, it won't be that hard to get down."

"w-what? Are you crazy?! The doctor said to stay put."

"Please" he looked over to her "I know you want to get out of this nut house as much as I do"

Maka moved her mouth to say something but no words formed. He watched her mind argue with itself before she slowly slipped out of the bed "you're crazy." She said shaking her head.

"eh" he shrugged his shoulders and popped open the window with ease. "Hurry these windows have silent alarms to em so we got to move fast." He said like it was nothing taking one last glimpse before looking at the girl. Her eyes widened the way he liked them as she stuttered.

"Wait do you mean were going to be tracked down?!" she hissed.

"Not if were fast enough now here we have already wasted enough time get on my back."

She looked at him like he was crazy as he turned around waiting for her. He heard the slow click of her shoes coming closer, then the weight of her small form. Her long legs wrapped around his waist her feet locking at her ankles and snaked her arms around his neck.

_bob feels better_and now_bobs happy_bob sayas hi_say hi to bob why don't ya_

He had literally jumped out of the building only to be chocked by Maka earning him a screech from her. They made it down safely but Soul had to be chocked in the process but all was good.

"You idiot" she hissed repeatedly hitting him; he did his best to block any blows she threw. "You crazy stupid moron!" she continued to hit him. "We could have been killed! Or worse, caught!" this time Soul caught her frilling arms by her wrists. She jerked her hands to get out of his grip. "Stop it let me go!" he sighed. "Let me go you idiot let m-"forcefully he leaned into her his lip crashing onto hers. She had stopped squirming but her eyes grew wide as she stared blankly as him.

He pulled away and let go of her wrist only to take hold of her hand and pull her a long, all the while Maka didn't say a word. He knew it would work, that that would shut her up. It was simply done and he couldn't help but be proud of himself. The thing was he wanted to kiss her again…but for other reasons.

He had kissed plenty of girls, all of them being one of his many girlfriends. They all had come and gone and all of their kisses were pain and dull, filled with nothing more but future brake ups. He had stolen kisses from girls that weren't his but none of them had felt like when he had just kisses this wide eyed girl. Her lips were soft against his chapped ones, he only got a second of her and that left him wanting more.

**Ok sorry its short but that's all I could do im going to try to update soon so look out for it REVIEW all the ones I got so far make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took forever it was the holidays and my dad's b day is Jan. 1 so I was booked. **

**Hey everyone Im here again for another update :))))))))))))))))))))) hahah ok so all of ur reviews no joke make my day so thx a billion.**

**Ok I have some writers block and if anyone wants to help me out I would like love u forever! **

**SUICIDE SILENCE **

_What the hell was wrong with him was he out of his mind?! _She thought as she was brutally dragged through the empty streets of Death City _he can't just go around doing that kind of stuff to people he barely knew! How dare he kiss me! This stupid idiotic moron!_

Still roaming the streets Maka still needed to be pulled, she was in shock and at war with her mind. Her thoughts were taken over by questions and uncovered feelings. So it was up to Soul to drag her to god knows where.

"Hey…HEY!" she blinked coming back to the world again. "Where do you live I'm taking you home." Maka didn't say anything she just watched him. He stood there returning her stare patiently waiting for her to get her dang head out of the clouds.

She squinted her eyes and scowled. "Why you little-"she began whacking his arm. "How dare you!" she hissed still trying to get out of his grip and try to avoid being kissed again. "I barley know you! And that's the way you decide to act!?"

He lerched forward and hurriedly she ducked, crawling under his leg and in the process binging his arm with her. He grunted in frustration and she pulled his arm causing him to fall on his back. It didn't look like it bothered him much considering her still had a death grip on her hand, it was like he was some sort of human shackle that wouldn't let go. She pulled more watching him slimily lay on the concrete like a total buffoon as she kept trying to pull her arm free. She heard him chuckle before he tugged at her hand causing her whole body to leap forward; face planting the concrete next to him.

She heard him sigh as she turned her head to look at the moron. He had his other arm under his head substituting as a pillow; his eyes were closed as he took deep breaths of the fresh air. She frowned and looked back to the ground her preferable vision catching a glimpse of his shoes. They were still in their odd position; Soul laying peacefully on his back and Maka scowling at the ground on her stomach, their hands (forcedly) intertwined.

Maka gave up on trying to get away, knowing there was no way he was going to let her go and he made that pretty clear. She just laid there, blowing away little ants that came under her. The ants reminded her of her; so small to the world, and not very impotent. No one ever really noticed them nor did they care, they did their best to not get squashed under the arrogant feet of others; just like her.

She didn't care of course, no one exactly _needed _her and she didn't need anyone either. Yet this stupid boy got her whole body tingling and that was just unfair. She didn't know what this felling was or meant. The only one who had really taken interest in her was Tsubaki and even then she didn't feel that important. But with him, she felt like she mattered; something she wasn't use to. That was a problem she didn't know what was going on and it was scarring her, maybe shed call him her friend, but the last person she opened up to, like he was making her fell obligated to, she ended up getting hurt in more ways than one.

Soul's movement startled her, she looked up to see him crouching next to her, and her hand lazily lased with his, both resting on his knee. "Now," he sighed "where do you live so I can bring you home."

She gave him a bitter expression before she got up. He was probably as tall as Tsubaki or like an inch shorter (that girl was tall) she only came up to his shoulder. "I live a few blocks away from that alley you found me in." she said putting her free and on her hip.

He gave her a crocked grin "kay, let's go" he said hauling her along to the alley.

_HEY GUYS BOB IS HYPER_HE ATE LOTS OF COOKIES_BOB NEEDS TO WORK OUT_AND CLAM DOWN_BOB IS NOW JUMPING FROM WALL TO WALL_

She closed the door after watching him walk down the stairs of her apartment and turn the corner. She sighed and slid down her door messing with the hem of her shirt. She was just thinking, just randomly, something she didn't do often. She hummed herself a song she knew by heart: _tiny dancer_, it use to be her favorite song and she forced herself to memorize every word. The meaning of the song hit her in the face which is why it wasn't her favorite anymore.

She heard a faint click and immediately she looked up at the knob which had turned. The door swung open and Maka fell backwards landing right at the feet of none other her good-for-nothing father. He had his arm wrapped around a slim, young girl, her hair a messy straight brown. She was way too young for her father that was for sure. Her dress was skin tight, red and flashy, and a little too short. She was giggling until she spot Maka. The girl hushed up and bent down. "Hi girlie, mind stepping out of the way." She laughed. Her breath was full of alcohol, and Maka could tell she was a brat by heart.

_Disgusting, stupid idiot…ugg_ Maka frowned and put a scowl on her face. Surly her father wouldn't let her get away with that would he? He wouldn't just let this brat in…well at least not when Maka was home.

"Yea, why dnt cha goooooo aaaannnnnnnndddd read in yer room er somten." He was drunk. "HEY STUPID GET UP AND LEAVE" this time her father's voice was violent and angry.

Maka looked up at her father and scurried into a sitting position. She looked at her father in fear; never had he done that and it scared her. Her eyes got glassy, but she refused to cry. Her father huffed in frustration and before Maka could do anything Spirit's foot collided with Makas leg. "out cha go" he slurred.

Maka jumped back from the sudden kick. He wasn't even worried about her; did he even know she was gone yesterday?! Did he notice?! He sure didn't act like it. She got up to her feet and bolted to her room. Why did she care if her father noticed when she already knew he didn't so why does it seem she cares so much? She just didn't get it.

She had full gotten up from the floor and rushed to her bedroom door. _What an ass. _Now in her room she did her best to block out any noise from the other room full with drunken idiots. Nothing really worked considering they had to be so loud with their giggling and talking; it was ridiculous in her silent opinion.

No one cared, no one noticed. How could she be so stupid to think her father would notice? Maybe when he was sober she was all he talked about, yet lately for him being sober came once in a blue moon. So this was it, no she was sick of this, this may have just drove her off the edge and she was not going to put up with it.

Calmly she walked over to her bedside table, she lifted a book: Webster's dictionary. She opened the cover and her eyes filled with relief once they found the small blade that was hidden in the handmade hallow book. Maka reached for it finally grasping it, the cool metal felt nice against her hand. Coolly she lifted her sleeve, she took a deep breath and firmly lowered the blade to a spot right in-between two perfect little cuts. She exhaled and with one quick motion she cut herself.

She didn't cry, or scream; she just slumped to the ground and stared at her new addition to her garden. As blood started to exit her cut she noticed that it blocked up the people outside filing her head with calming music she enjoyed. This time her head filled with the song _hey Jude_, it hummed along and bounced off the walls of her head.

No more pain, no more notice, and no more sadness.

**Sorry I know that's kinda short and stuff but yea. So I made up this plan on what to do…so starting after new years I want to write 500 words a day sooo u guys will have a story either every 2 days of every 4 days tell me what u think**

**Sorry if it's a little bla-I have writers block **

**Oh yea ok so all the songs I put in here are real and there pretty old but really good songs so if anyone really cares ill put the artist in the black for u lol**

_**Tiny dancer: Elton John**_

_**Hey Jude: The Beatles **_

**Tell me how I did REVIEW they make my day **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I finally got a plot line figured out so I know what in the world is happening hahaha yea the paper is like filled with drawings and words and crap like that haha ok. **

**PLEASE READ if you guys haven't noticed, the story changes from Souls to Makas point of view ok well this is like a two splitter like half is going to be in souls pov and then the other is going to be of Black Stars pov I have been neglecting him **

**Ok so bob in the bold is when it switches points of view.**

**ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST**

**_bob is tired today_hes kinda felling sick_poor bob_send bob get well soons_**

"Stupid house, stupid partners, stupid Stein, stupid assignment, stupid school." Black Star mumbled as he walked up the neatly placed pebbled walk way. He had knocked on seven different doors in the past twenty minutes, looking for a certain tall, black haired girl who was his partner. He sighed and halfheartedly knocked on the wooden door of the _eighth _home, prying that this was the right one.

The door opened slowly and a head pocked out. It was Tsubaki, thankfully. Black Star sighed in relief and gave the girl a smile "HHHHHEEEEEloo IT IS I BLACK STAR!" he greeted. Tsubaki giggled and opened the door wider so he could walk in, he happily accepted, strolling in. Tsubaki closed the door quietly and turned to face him.

Today she wore a teal blue tank top and a gray sweater. Her shorts were short showing her long legs, and her hair was in two long braids. She gave Black Star a friendly smile "hi Black Star, you ready?"

"You bet" Black Star answered strutting down the hall that stretched out to the living room.

He took a look at the living room; by the size of this room her house must be HUGE. He was facing a pair of French doors that lead out to the biggest backyard Black Star had ever seen! There was a couch that faced the left wall; it was plush, white, and covered with white pillows. There was a coffee table that was wooden and looked fairly new. A lap top was neatly placed on the edge of it. Facing the couch was a flat screen that was resting on a black console, two drawers on each side, and matching Japanese plants as well.

There were two doors on each side of it leading to what Black Star thought was a castle. The opposite side of the couch was the kitchen, a small step leading up to a two way entrance to the kitchen. The counters were marbled white. There was a steal stained fridge and high Tec. stove, an island placed in the middle, four chairs seated around it. There was another pair of French door on the far right corner that was another entrance to the backyard.

The whole room was amazing and it left Black Star wide eyed. Tsubaki giggled at his reaction. "Come one Black Star, I got everything ready." She said walking ahead of him to sit on the edge on the white couch.

Black Star followed her into the enormous living room taking another breathless look. The lap top had a tab up exposing the search engine Google. To the left of the computer was a clean sheet of five star lined paper, and a newly sharpened pencil. To the right was a white Blackberry and next to it was a black house phone each patiently waiting for a call.

Tsubaki picked up the Blackberry and tapped it alive, questionly scanning it for a text or a missed call. From her disappointed face, Black Star guessed nothing was there. She sat the phone down and sighed. Tsubaki looked up at Black Star and gave him what looked like a forced smile.

"Come on Black Star." she patted the couch. He accepted her invitation and sat next to her; once he did he could have sworn that he was sitting on a bed of clouds. He sank into the fluffy cotton couch and sighed looking up at Tsubaki.

"So Stein gave us the assignment of building a scale model of a…water park." Tsubaki stated, crossing her legs. She rested her elbow on her knee, letting her head fall into her hand as she looked at the computer screen.

"What will that teach us?!" Black Star questioned sitting up from his slouching form.

"It's not" Tsubaki informed in an easy tone "it's just suppose to kind of test out partnership skills." She said lightly "all we have to do is find out information about the scale to the actual, the volume, mass, density, length, width, and height, to actually _build it._"

Black Star snorted as he slumped back down into the couch. "This seems like a lot of work." Black Star wined, his head falling back.

"Yea…" she said with a sad smile, her eyes drifting over to her phone. "But the sooner we do it the sooner we can have it done."

**_hey guys you know bob_*cough* *cough*_i think bobs coming down with something_**

She told him to meet her at the coffee house on the edge of a somewhat down town Death city. It was heard to find, considering every little building looked like a coffee shop. His last resort was to look up the dang thing on his phone; finally he found the location and arrived _WOW 40 minutes late?! Crap?!_

He opened the door cautiously, it had been a few weeks since the whole "incidence" and for a weird reason Soul would always find himself by her side in the hallways making small talk about homework or about music. In every class they had together he tended to want to sit the closes to her, she would always get mad at him for not leaving her alone and tell him to go away, but he merely ignored that to a point where she just gave up on trying to shoo him away. He couldn't help it, he had other friends of course; cooler ones at that. Girls that would do anything he asked, Maka would simply (what he had painfully found out) give him a Maka-chop. People that would agree with him no matter what, Maka would purposely disagree with him making her more stubborn then she already was. But he would pick Maka over them any day and he had no idea why.

The door, now fully open, had caused the small bell that hung over it carelessly jingled. A few heads looked up at him as he stepped into the sweet smelling coffee house that was filled with a mixture of black coffee and caramel.

Soul scanned the coffee shop; half of him pleading Maka didn't leave the other half hopping she did, because he just knew he was going to get a painful Maka-chop by a big, big, dictionary. His eyes began to fill with a mixture of worry and relief when his eyes caught sight of the ashy blond, pigtailed haired girl silently waiting at a booth. Her head was in a _very_ large book that would come in handy for abusing him. She sat Indian style in the booth, her hands in her lap. She was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt, the color was a dull on but it made her eyes stand out more than they already did. She had a simple, short white skirt and black leggings that stretched down to her white boots. Her coat rested over her bag that was placed neatly next to her.

Soul took a deep breath and walked over to her. Before he could say anything her head shot up, she smiled and said "Hey Soul, did you bring the rubric?" she asked her smile and voice sweet and honey.

Soul slid into the booth seat across from her cautiously. He eyed the book as she closed it and picked it up, he flinched at her movements only to get a weird look by her when she put the book in her bag and he was still in his arm-shield position. He huffed a laugh and dug in his pocket, looking for the slip of paper she just had to have. He pulled it out and unfolded it, placing it on the table before Maka.

She smiled, her eyes scanning over the slip and reached into her bag, pulling out a white mac book. She opened it her fingers wandering over the keyboard then he heard the fait little clicks of her small nimble fingers against the keys. She looked over around the computer to him and raised her eyebrows. "Uh Soul?" he hummed "if we're going to get this done your going to have to come over here and look at the computer too." She stated rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the screen.

**_bob_bob_bob_time to sleep bob_night_night bob_**

"Hey, what's so important on your phone, TELL YOUR GOD!" Black Star boomed all of the sudden. They had just started working on the model to scale numbers so they could get working on the real thing. But within that time Black Star noticed that she had checked her phone two times every minute.

Tsubaki looked up her face a light shade of pink from embarrassment that he caught her doing that. "Oh…haha, it's just…I'm waiting for my brother to call." Black Star looked at her and tilted his head making him look like a little puppy. Tsubaki giggled at his face "see my parents are in Japan, so it's just me and my brother," she started to fiddle with her fingers, looking down at her hands. "I'm just worried, that's all, he's been gone all day."

"Oh" Black Star said in a casual tone leaning forward to pay attention to the screen "what's next?"

Tsubaki took one last look at her phone before typing on the keyboard lightly. "ok its 20 50" Black Star hurriedly scribbled the numbers on to the piece of paper, then throwing the pencil back at the paper and sighing in relief that they were done for the day. Tsubaki smiled lightly and closed the lap top. "Well there we go." She tapped the lap top lightly, rising from her spot on the couch to walk him out. Black Star rose as well and started walking out when he heard a festive ring, it buzzed through the giant house. He looked back to Tsubaki who almost leaped over the table and grabbed the white phone. She clicked a button and held it up to her ear. "Hello" she answered eagerly. There was talking on the other end that sounded like they had to get off the phone quick. "Wait what?!" Black Star turned around at the change in her voice. "No…no…no you're lying." He could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes and here the sadness in her voice. "Oh my god." She whispered, tears falling out of her eyes like bullets.

The phone slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor as she chocked back a sob. One of her hands clutched her stomach and the other clasped her mouth, tears dripping away almost like a waterfall. Black Star looked at her very confused, he wasn't use to girls crying and he had no idea what to do. He stood there awkwardly watching the tall girl shrink to her knees, crouching down still sobbing uncontrollably. Black Star mimicked her movements and fell to his knees and picked up her phone.

"Heylo?" there was no answer. He hung up and placed the phone on the ground, and crawled over to the crying girl. He tapped her head. "pst…hey are you…uh…ok?" he asked nervously, afraid he was doing something wrong. Tsubaki looked up her whole face was full of pain, her eyes were puffy and still letting tears fall out, her thin pink lips were swollen from crying and her whole mood was full of gloom. She shook her head in anguish. "wha-what happened?" Black Star asked questioning on what he should do.

"m-my my brother…he's-he's dead."

**_bob bob_bob bob bob bob_**

"How do you like your coffee?" Soul asked getting up from beside her.

She hummed and fiddled with her pencil tapping it from her top to her bottom teeth the metal of the pencil making a clicking sound against her white teeth. "Lots of sugar, lots of cream, and if it's black you did something wrong." She said and gave him a small smile before scratching her head. She had taken her hair out of her two pigtails and put it up in a messy bun, constantly having to push her bangs out of her way.

Soul nodded and walked off to the counter to order, he checked both of the cups one black and one creamy and full of sugar. He smiled and nodded in satisfaction. He turned and started walking over to the booth. He saw Maka's face and hesitantly walked over. She had her phone in her hand and was holding it up to her ear. He could see the pricks of tears forming in her eyes as she nodded at whatever the person on the other line was saying.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked setting the cups down.

Maka pushed her phone in her back pocket and shook her head. She pulled at her sleeves, trying to hid her hands. She looked up at Soul, a few stray tears trickling down her cheeks. She bite her lip and shock her head. "Tsubaki's brother died." She said and quickly pulled on her coat, grabbing her bag, she made an attempt to leave.

Soul caught her by her waist and pulled her back "want me to come?" he asked searching her eyes for anything he could use for an excuse to come with her.

She hesitated pulling her coat tighter around her; she looked up at him and nodded. He sighed in relief and grabbed her hand, heading for Tsubaki's house.

**Soooooooo sorry I couldn't write more but I have to go. I don't know when ill update next I have to go to Jax (which is 4 hr. away from me) to get my dog this surgery she needs and I'm going to be busy Hope you guys like it tho**

**Tell me how I did REVIEW **

**I hope I made this chapter interesting ****)))**

**Ok wish me and my puppy good luck bibi for now 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys**

**Sorry im so late I have A LOT of homework that seemed to keep coming in sooo sorry **

**my puggie is fine yayayaya :) the car ride to Jax was….ok…..i forgot my head phones and I was stuck into the car listening to the 10 top hits of the crappist music ever. But aside of that here's another chapter I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Ok this POV bounces from Maka to Tsubaki so enjoy.**

**LIFE IS HARD. AFTER ALL, IT KILLS YOU.**

There was a fait knock at the door. Black Star was lightly rubbing her back; she knew he had no idea what he was doing. She rose her head to look down at the long hallway. Her vision was blurred with tears and it was hard to breath. The sobs were getting caught in her throat and her whole body felt like withering away.

Black Star looked to her and then turned to the door. "ITS umm OPEN" he shouted then he turned back at her. She let out a heart breaking cry and squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard the door open quickly and she forced herself to look at the person who entered. Black Star had called someone but she didn't know who, now she was glad it was Maka. Maka rushed over to Tsubaki, throwing her bag to the side and sliding on her knees. Tsubaki saw a white haired boy walk in behind her, he closed the door and picked up her bag and stood a few feet away.

Maka looked her in the eyes her green ones filled with sorrow and sadness. Maka then pulled her into a hug to which Tsubaki happily accepted. Her navy blue eyes looked to the two strange haired boys who were standing together and lightly talking.

"o-oh my god I'm so sorry." Maka stuttered "are you ok?" she pulled away to look in her eyes.

Tsubaki, tears still falling, shock her head no. she couldn't talk, not now, not after that. Maka nodded and hugged her once more. She stood, helping Tsubaki to her feet and put an arm around her. At once Tsubaki let her weight be supported by Maka, letting her guide her to the couch. Maka gently let her lay down. She watched Maka rush over into one of the doors and quickly come out with a blanket in her hands. Maka draped it over her and gave her a sad smile. She sat of the coffee table next to the laptop. Tears stained her cheeks "have y-you called your p-partents yet?" she asked.

Tsubaki pulled the sheet tighter around her shaking her head. Maka nodded getting up to retrieved the house phone. She watched Maka tap the keys the phone replying with small little beeps. Maka held the phone up to her ear and waited. Tsubaki closed her eyes; pain filled her body, her heart crumpled and her soul died with her brother. Her brother was gone…that was it, he wasn't coming back. He was gone, and so was part of her. She felt so lost, it was something she had never felt. Not when people made fun of her, no when her parents wouldn't call her back, because she always had her brother to help her out.

Maka hung up "no one answered" she stated flatly.

**_bob feels better_bob_bob_the line brake_YEA_**

Maka looked at the phone in agony, her best friend was in the worst pain there was and no one was there for her. She turned to the boys who were waiting, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"Soul I need you to get me some chicken noodle soup and ice cream." Maka instructed whipping a few stray tears away. She looked to the blue haired Black Star, surprisingly he was calm, but his eyes were filled with worry, keeping them on the crying girl on the couch. Soul nodded and headed for the door. "Black Star…" Maka walked over to the unusually un-hyper boy and put her hand of his shoulder. He jumped a little. "It will be alright ok? What I need you do to is talk to her, about stupid things that don't matter, keep it simple, and nothing that involves her brother. She doesn't need silence right now, she needs someone to talk to ok?" she asked. Black Star nodded and walked over to the couch. He hesitated but finally sat done on the coffee table and started talking about comic books._ What a doff_.

Maka traveled to the kitchen, she rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands scrubbing her arms until they burned. Drying off she walked back to the living room. Black Star was hopelessly trying to make Tsubaki fell better, talking to her about how big of a star he was and how since she was his parten, he didn't mind sharing the glory. Maka bent her knees to pick up the white phone that was on the ground. She passed throught the hall and steeped outside, the phone still in her hand. She lightly closed the door and steeped into the cold day.

It was becoming dark outside as a dark blanket of night started to cover the sky. It would be a starless night; Maka predicted tapping thought the phone. She found the resent number that had called and pressed send. She held it up to her ear and waited as the ring went on, finally someone picked up, it was a strong male's voice.

"Hello"

"uh…hi, I'm calling for the news on Masamune Nakatsukasa's death. I'm calling for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, h-his sister."

"Ah, I see, Ms. Nakatsukkasa hung up earlier. Yes Masamune is dead, his death was caused by a car crash he was, what police predicted, 50 on a 20 speed limit. He swerved off the road and hit a tree, something else hit the motor, still unknown, but it cause the car to set fire." He informed her.

Maka gasped in horror, a hand coming to cover her mouth. "o-oh my…"

"No to worry though, the impact to the tree killed him, he didn't feel the flames so he was in no pain."

Tears pricked at the corner of Maka's eyes as she looked up to the sky, biting her lip. "Ok thank you, is there anything else you can tell me?" she asked.

"Uh, not at the moment but we do have a question for the family, if they wanted the event reveled to the public."

"No, no please don't." Maka said quickly, anymore talk about her brother Tsubaki would just fall apart.

"Ok done and done I hope that helped and if I get and more information, this is the number to call yes?"

"Uh…yes, yes that's fine thank you." Maka hung up and looked down at the phone in disbelief.

"Hey" the voice startled her as her head snapped up to come in view of Soul; he had two bags in his hands. Maka's lower lip trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut. She bolted for Soul, wrapping her arms around his torso, causing his arms to widen so he wouldn't hit her with the grouchy bags.

_She is going through this all alone._ Maka thought as she took in the scent of Soul's shirt.

_line brake_

That Monday was bleak, boring, and expressed everyone's mood perfectly. Not only were the albino, monkey, and nerd in a gloomy mood, but today the whole school decided to pick on the bookworm and the new kid, who we would get to in a second. It took all Maka's might to leave Tsubaki alone so she could go to school.

She bit her lip as she walked through the hallway, her pigtailed hair swayed at her side. A gray over sized hoodie rested on her shoulders, she was practically swimming in it. Her blue jeans hugged her legs leading down to her white boots. She tapped her tongue to the roof of her mouth, humming along to a tone she didn't know the words that belonged with the song.

Mid-way to her locker a black and white blur stopped her. She halted, holding the book_ war and peace_ and a black three inch binder closer to her chest as the black and white blob came into focus. And there was a boy standing in front of her. He, of course, was taller than her with almost the same pale skin as her. He had ink black hair that frizzed at the back of his head, the rest of it hung evenly over his face. The odd thing about his hair was it had three white strips on the right side of his head. His eyes were a bright hazel; his clothing was the same on each side. He had a white button up shirt, black suspenders with little skulls hooking them to his black pants. A black jacket rested over his shoulders, white strips down the middle and the two sides where the sleeves attach. A skull hooked at the neck matching the skull ring on both of his middle fingers. To Maka he had the whole gothic style from head to toe.

He stared blackly at her, but not at her face, at her hair. "Hello, excuse me, um hi, I couldn't help but notice you hair-"he fidgeted as he pointed a boney finger at her pigtails "it's unsymmetrical" he stated boldly, leaving Maka dumbfounded. "Here let me-"he said before scurrying over to her side. He calmly pulled out the band keeping her hair up as well as the other side. He took his pointer finger and split her hair evenly, leaving her bangs to freely hang about her face. Taking one side, the stripped haired boy pulled her hair into a pigtail, and rushed over to the other side. He hummed as he did so, pulling the sandy blond locks into another pigtail. He stepped back to observe his work "there." He breathed pulling at a stray hair that had fallen out in the process of his work. His face turning red he hurriedly took the pigtail out and restarted, mumbling about how he didn't deserve to live.

"Hahahahah, look what we got here; the fagot and the loner." A voice called like a chill in the air. "Where's the tall freak?"

The voice had the same kind of effect that made your skin crawl, that same voice that left you wanting to run for your life. That voice belonged to Gaygon, ruthless, heartless, and the person Maka had been afraid of since the sixth grade. He stood to the side of both Maka and the new kid, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked the same as he did the last time she saw him last; hair greasy and in his face, it looked as if he was wearing the same dirty pieces of clothing as he did the last time. He had an evil grin on his face as he looked at the two.

The new kid didn't look up until he finished Maka's hair, he then turned and his face went all twisted as if he just ate a lemon. His hazel eyes scanned over the boy taking his whole appearance, and by the boys expression he seemed discussed. And before Maka could do anything to stop the new kid he blurted out "UGG!" fralling his arms "Just look at you, it's a disgrace to human kind! The left side of your shirt is ripped! Your shoes don't have the same stain as the other! You so asymmetrical your making my brain hurt!" he boomed crazily flying all over the place, pointing out the many flaws of Gaygon.

Gaygon wacked his hand at the boy, Maka flinched knowing the poor boy wouldn't know what was coming, but to her surprise the boy was out of sight. Maka blinked in shock, as did Gaygon. Maka scanned the emptying hallway to be amazed that the boy was standing patiently for another blow he would doge. Gaygon growled and dove for him again, the boy maneuvering to the right and shoving his foot out just in time for Gaygon to fall face first onto the scummy, tiled floor giving it a big kiss.

Maka did her best to not laugh knowing she would get it when no one was around and she really didn't want to make it worse. She watched Gaygon slowly get up from his epic fail, he growled at the new kid then jerked his head to Maka. He gave her a frightening smile.

"I'll get you later." He said in a calm and collected voice before walking off. He stopped near Maka and pushed her forcefully causing her small form to stumble to the side, finally tripping to the ground with an 'oof'

The boy scowled at Gaygon as he walked the hallway and twisted the corner. He shook his head and walked over to Maka. He offered her a hand in which she took, after she gathered her stuff from its scattered form on the ground. He smiled at her and held out a hand. "My names Death the Kid"

Maka blinked at the hand before holding hers out to grab his. His hand was warm against her cold one that gave her a shock of warmth. "Maka." She said quietly looking up into hazel eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem" he said dropping his hand. He then hurriedly reached into his back pocket to retrieve a HTC Rhyme with the tackiest, girlish, phone case. It was overly bejeweled, a bunch of diamonds, and multi colored jewels that were glued on to the case. It was like a unicorn puked up the dang thing. Kid looked at the buzzing screen and tapped answer. Pressing it up to his ear he answered. "Yes"

The person on the other end, Maka knew, was screaming because she could hear what she was saying.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

"Ah no worries Elizabeth, I got side track-"

"_OH MY GOD ME AND PATTI HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE EVER SO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"_

Kid looked at the phone; the caller had hung up. Maka eyed the phone, maybe he was playing for the same team…

Kid caught her eye and laughed. "Oh, hahahahaha, no, no, no this isn't mine." He said digging in his other back pocket, pulling out a white iphone, a black skull on the back of it. He then shoved both of the phones in his back pockets. "This is just my friends and-"

Maka zoned out, this boy was talking her ear off about how he needs two phones because it will make him symmetrical, and man he was worse than Black Star. He was going on and on about how things need to be perfect, she felt like she was just given his whole life story. Her eyes wondered down the now vacant hallway to see a very ticked off girl speed-walking down the hallway. She had glowering expression on her face. Her dirty brown hair swayed down below her chin, some was tucked behind her ears, the rest of it swinging side to side behind her. She had on a maroon tub top stopping right above her stomach the collar wrapped around her neck loosely leaving room for the white tie that was neatly secured around her hallow neck. She had on boot cut jeans leaving her black shoes to show. She looked pissed off completely as she charged over to Kid and Maka.

She halted when she saw Maka. "Oh, hi…" she elbowed Kid in the ribs and whispered "who is she?"

Kid stopped his rant about symmetry to rub his side. "Her name is Maka"

The girl turned to Maka and gave her a forced smile before she did a little wave. "Hey, names Liz."

Maka nodded "hi" and as if she was seeing double and smaller, younger girl came trotting down the hallway. She was skipping and twirling and laughing like she was in a meadow. She looked just like Liz but she was shorter and had sun blonde hair that curved down her chin. That and the fact she was wearing shorts and her boots came up to just below her knees. She came trotting up to the three, a smile on her face.

"Hiya~" she halted hanging on to Liz's arm.

"Oh and this is Patti, my sister." Liz introduced trying to wiggle Patti off of her arm.

"Do you by any chance know where moon crescent room is?" Kid asked

"Oh hmhm" she hummed. "That's my first period to."

"Great!" Kid chimed.

**Sorry I know that was boring and blllllaaaaaaaaaa but that's all I got right now. school is starting back up for me so I wanted to fit one chapter in.**

**Please don't be mad about this chapter I had to introduce Kid, Liz, and Patti. And intros are always boring. BUT I promise the next ones gonna be fuuuuuuuunnnnn so look forward to it:) **

**So see ya REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**K well you'll never guess what happen my friend: I had half of my chapter typed out then you know my power wanted to be a butt head and go out so I lost ALL of my work so I re wrote it. So I was ALL DONE with it and my laptop decides to firkin lose battery without warning so lost all of it AGAIN then I decided I was going to the library and typing the dang thing and I put it on a flash drive and well lost the dang flash drive somewhere at Wal-Mart and now I finally finished it on my home computer so this chapter better be good cause I had to write the thing four times so yea!**

**GRAY SUNS**

There was nothing interesting about sitting in a class room, listening to a teacher who was out of his mind talk. The pure white chock screeched as he dragged it across the board. All of the student's eyes were lazily following the movements of his hand. They could care less about the mass of a dolphin and the weight of its heart. _When the hell am I going to use this_ Soul asked himself as he propped his head up with the palm of his hand.

He glanced up at Black Star whose feet were propped up on the desk; both of his hands were behind his head, his fingers tangled together. He was in mid state of sleeping and daydreaming. He sighed and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom towards the clock that was hung above the board. It had been a good twenty minutes of class and there was no sight of Maka. He tapped the desk and glanced over to her spot that was empty. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped his hand, jetting his head fall into his arms. Catch a few minutes of sleep, that wouldn't hurt anyone.

There was a scratchy noise from the front of the room. Stein's eerie voice had paused and the noise of the chalk impeded as the grinding clatter continued. Soul looked up to find four people silently talking to Stein. One of them was Maka, the other three Soul had not seen. The two girls looked alike and the boy seemed to be fidgeting in his spot. Stein nodded to whatever they had said and waved a boney hand to Maka, signaling her to go sit down. She walked steadily over to the row and sat down silently. Soul looked at her for a brief moment before turning back to the other three.

"Ok! Everyone please look over here." Stein's voice broke out. "We have three new students today, Kid, Liz, and Patti." He introduced dully pointing to Soul's row. "For now you three can sit there"

The three sat down, immediately the older looking blond started to twirl her hair tugging on the strands once in a while before pushing it all behind her ear. The younger one was at the edge of her seat, her eyes moving a mile a minute at everything that came into view. The boy was at the edge of his seat, his hands were twitching and his body seemed to be shaking.

The lesson re-began, too much of the students displeasure. There was only five more minutes left of class. Soul sighed thankfully as he turned to face his partner. She had her head down in some thick book, her pigtails hanging as well. She sat Indian style as her olive green eyes flowed to each word. He didn't get how she could like books so much. They are boring and it's basically reading a life's story that ends after two hundred pages. Pointless and boring, so he didn't see what was so interesting about them.

Maka's head snapped up and looked behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to pick out someone but to no avail. She reached for the back of her head to pull out a wadded up paper ball. She looked at it disgusted as she placed it on the desk and flicked it. She scowled and looked back at her book. Soul peeked back to see a group of boys, a set of three partnerships, all snickering as one of them tore a piece of paper from his desk. He balled it up and handed it to his partner who took it greedily. The others laughed as they watched him lode the straw and take a deep breath them blowing through the plastic tube. The paper ball went flying and landed right in Maka's hair. She didn't look up this time though she just calmly reached for the ball and threw it to the ground.

The boys above laughed again at their stupid joke. The boy did the same thing, taking the paper and handing it to his friend. Yet this time Soul was prepared, the partner blew and Soul acted fast. He pushed Maka causing her to fall to the side; she shrieked at the sudden force of movement. She fell over to the side and slide to the floor, Soul hurriedly grabbed the book she had been reading nonstop and chucked it at the group of boys hitting the one with the straw right in the face. Not only was that but the straw still in the dumbasses mouth, the book causing the straw to gab his mouth.

The boy screamed in agony, spitting up sip blood along with the straw. He stumbled up out of his seat yelling out. Stein looked up his eyes peeking over his glasses to see the bloody boy stumbling up to the front. Stein's nose twitched as if he was smelling the blood, he gave the bleeding boy a crocked smile "what's happened to you?" he asked his voice sketchy as he plopped down in his chair.

The boy was mumbling and crying at the same time as he tried to explain what had happed yet Stein's eyes were not on the injured boy, more or so on the blood dripping down from his mouth. Soul's attention moved to Maka who was peering over the desk and rising to her feet. She dusted her jeans and sat back down to look at him.

"What ha-"

"Evens, please do come here" Stein's voice rung out like a clock, striking the hour. He had a joyful swing to his voice. Soul shuffled over glaring at the boy who was still crying. "Why don't you walk this boy over to the nurse and walk yourself over to the principal's office." He tapped his chin "well that would be interesting see the two of them beat the snot out of each other" he mumbled to himself "and why not Miss Maka-" her head shot up "why don't you escort these two?" he hummed twirling around in circles, sliding over to the board.

Maka moved silently, her shoes making a faint clicking sound on the tile. Soul and the other boy followed her out the door. It wasn't until they were a good ten feet away from the class room when the boy turned violently and pounced in front of Soul.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted jumping for Soul. His hands were frilling as he made an attempt to claw Souls face off. Soul did his best, moving around the boy as he threw punches. He moved left after another fail at a punch.

"Stop it!" Maka squealed.

Soul looked up just at the wrong moment earning a blow in the face a blue berry and purple color filled his check. Soul growled and kicked the kid in the shin. He yelped but kept going, lunging for him, the kid tripped on his own feet, his arms flying around before smashing into the albino's eye. Taking advantage of the opportunity Soul kick the boy right in the stomach. Maka covered her mouth gasping.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Yet no one heard her out as the boy wiggled to his feet. Maka took that as her chance, she leaped forward to grab the kids arm, pulling him away.

"GET OFF ME EMO!" he shouted flinging her off. She huffed in frustration.

Souls face had reddened in anger as he bounded to the boy. He flinched and dropped to the ground, curling himself into a ball. Maka hurtled herself towards him trying to stop each other from braking any bones. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist tugging as hard as she could. Her face was buried in the back of his jacket shouting "Stop it!" she managed to pull him a bit and taking this her chance she moved in front of him. She forcefully pushed on his chest, her feet trying to push them both. Soul looked at the boy still on the floor and sighed. He wrapped his arms around the girl going her best to push him away.

She stopped pushing and calmly pulled away from him. He then looked at the kid lying on the ground trembling. "Get up moron" he snapped. He watched the kid bob up holding his arm. "Go call your mommy and die in a hole." He said bitterly and turned away to go to the principal's office. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

He wanted to do more to that stupid boy; he wanted to break his face till he hit bone. Yet that was not really what _he_ wanted to do. No, no, no not what he wanted to do at all. He wanted to give the kid a good punch in the face but something told him otherwise. It was that same voice that haunted him ever since that piano. It kept saying _do it, do it, that kid deserved it._ And he believed the voice as it feed him energy to keep going, but something stopped him from putting that kid in his grave. That small gesture of warmth that kept pushing. The thought slipped his mind as he made It to the door of the office. He opened it and pocked his head inside. There a man sat in a chair he had white gloves as well as a large black coat the collar rose to hid his face completely.

"Hello, hello~" he sang tapping his desk cheerfully. "wassup wassup please come in!" Soul steeped in questionly and slumped in a chair closes to the door. "Now are you the boy from Stein's class?" he asked slouching in his chair. Soul nodded "ah yes then. You know what you did wrong right?" he didn't wait for Soul to answer "the only thing I can do is suspend you for the rest of the week and expect you to not to do it again hmmm."

Soul nodded just playing along with what this guy said. "Ok then out cha go" his voice still sounded like he was smiling. Soul stood from his spot and exited the room. No more school for him.

**K everyone that's not all but im cutting this in half so I can do the rest in Makas eyes so ill update that one in a few days promise it will by this week pinky swear I have it all written I just have to proof read it so look for it **

**Tell me how I did REVIEW and have a good weekend :))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok sorry these chapters airnt very good as you know I had to write them four different times and it really sucks. I wish it was better so sorry if your disipointed :( **

**K like I promised there it is **

**THE BLUEST OF BLUE**

"Hey do you want to go get something to drink with us?" the striped haired boy asked cocking his head so some of his bangs covered his honey eyes.

"YA~ you should come with us!" Patti squealed as she hopped from square to square on the tiled floor.

"Sorry guys" Maka said pulling on the sleeves of her jacket "I can't, I need to visit a friend and get home so I can make dinner." She looked down at her feet "maybe some other time."

Kid frowned but nodded "that's alright maybe tomorrow. Well we better get going." He said as he skimmed the hallway that was clearing of students "see you later Maka." Kid called as he and the two sisters walked away.

Maka turned into the opposite direction heading for the back entrance. Not only did she have to go see Tsubaki, she had to make sure Soul was alright. It was strange that she cared so much about him and how he was doing or if he was ok. She had no doubt in her mind that he was let back into school after what he did to that jerk but still… Maka's mind drifted as she pushed the large door open to step into the wet atmosphere. It hadn't rained but you could tell that Death city would get some.

She descended down the steps her eyes straight ahead but her mind was everywhere in-between. She then existed the gate and turned left, the way her and Tsubsaki always would walk. She tapped at her side keeping the beat with the sound of her shoes on the side walk. Everything seem to still, to quite. It wasn't what Maka liked; the dead silence, it was agonizing to her. Her head bobbed up to the sudden sound of movement on the other side of the road. She scanned the area for anyone but there was no one in sight. She shivered but kept moving. She turned the corner where normally she would say goodbye to Tsubaki. She warily looked side to side for any signs of Gaygon, when her mint eyes didn't detect anyone she started again only to crash into something hard. She looked up to see a pair of maroon colored eyes that had ticked in her mind all day. Her acute hearing didn't pick up his footsteps due to the uncertainty of running into Gaygon.

He laughed at her with derision running a slender hand through his ghostly white hair. He offered her a tan hand still chuckling at her vexed expression. She placed her small hand into his lager one and was boosted up to her feet. He shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping up his suavity act; he asked her "where are you headed?"

"Tsubaki's" she answered with audacity crossing her arms over her chest. He snickered and started walking down the side walk. Maka's arms dropped and she speed up to keep his pace. "So…" she breathed tapping her fingers together "did you get suspended?"

Soul stayed silent for a moment before answering "yea, but no big deal didn't want to go to school anyway." He shrugged. Maka did everything she could not to lecture him about how important school was, but she let it slide considering the fact he was suspended because of her. She simply nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once they got to the front door Soul lifted his hand to knock but Maka vehemently pulled him back, a nimble finger to cover her lips "sh." Quietly she opened the door and slipped in signaling Soul to do the same. He did as he was told and followed Maka down the hallway. Maka stopped when she say Tsubaki standing in the middle of the living room a blanket draped over her shoulders like a cap. She had tears in her eyes.

"h-hey guys." She waved shakily a frown still spread across her face.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki nodded "they're not going to be here until next mouth" she looked down squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh…"

"Well what ass holes" Soul blurted out. Maka shot him a horrified look and nudged him in the rib cage.

"Ha-ha." Tsubaki chuckled halfheartedly "I guess they are" she said and walked over to the couch. Maka sent Soul a warning glare and walked over to join Tsubaki on the couch. "I'm just going to go to sleep, you don't have to stay." She said Maka nodded.

"Hey, don't worry soon enough your parents will die and be with your brother." Soul said desperately.

Maka almost lashed at the albino for being such a moron and saying something like that, but she refrained herself. Her hands crumpled into fists and her face turned the color of his eyes. She hissed at him and grabbed his arm forcefully dragging him down the hallway. "Call me if you need anything Tsubaik" Maka chocked rushing out before she could cry or Soul to say anything else idiotic and careless.

Once outside Maka swiftly bashed his skull with a rather large book she had been dying to read; now Soul would be dying because of it. "Are you trying to make this worse for her" she barked.

"What the hell was that for woman!? And where did you even get that book! What is your obsession?!" Soul murmured rubbing his bashed head, the pulsation was nauseating.

"What do you mean my obsession?" she asked the stimulation of his words made her grip the book tighter.

"I mean-" he started still crouching down rubbing his white head. "Why do you like books so much?"

Maka's grip loosened as she turned slightly to walk down the drive. "What do you mean by that?"

Soul stood from his crippled position and followed Maka but making sure he kept a good distance. "I mean you've got her nose in a book everywhere you go, your eyes fly across the page like you were watching a movie. And it's gotten so bad that I can tell what's going on by your facial expressions." Soul emitted.

Maka conceived the thought of what he just said. Her checks pinked and she stopped walking. "Have you been watching me read?" she asked.

Soul hesitated with his answer not wanting to sound creepy he could already foresight another book smashing into his skull "sorda…"

Maka hadn't looked at him she didn't want him to see her face; it had put a tomato to shame. Instead of talking she continued to walk. Soul caught up with her, walking by her side.

"You still haven't answered my question." He stated. Maka didn't look up she only tilted her head down further, her pigtails flowed down to lightly brush her bright red checks. "What is your obsession with books?" he asked again.

Maka sighed "have you even read a book?" she asked in dull voice.

Soul snorted "no"

Maka gawked "w-what how have you never read a book?!"

Soul shrugged "it was never something I wanted to do so… I never did it."

"Well," Maka started "in a book you get to imagine what the people look like. You can pretend you're one of them and live in a world of fantasy and you never have to come out of it. They could be your best friends. "She tilted her body "it's like a whole different life that you can escape to." she smiled slightly as she finished.

"Read me one"

"What?"

"Read me a book" Soul repeated.

"Why don't you read one yourself?"

He didn't answer for a while "I don't know. I like hearing your voice and it would be nice going into a fantasy with your voice as the narrator." He said honestly.

"Oh…" Maka was quite. She looked down at the book in her hand mulling over what she should do. "Ok, come one" she took his hand the warmth of it making her jump slightly. She dragged him a few blocks away from Tusbaki's and far away from the main part of Death city. There everything was quite making Maka's ears twitch at the sound of nothing. She took a deep breath and pulled Soul into a dark, smelly alley, the garbage cans had a pungent smell to them creating both teens to hold their breath. She pulled him along the alley to what he assumed to be a dead end until he saw a shimmer of light seep in as they stepped closer to it. Once they strolled out of the darkness the two were greeted by an untouched park. The light sunshine gave everything a glow that sparkled. The trees seemed natural and not dead, they scattered about the park giving shad and a streaming breeze from the pound smacked in the center. There were sidewalks that twisted along the park leading everywhere. The grass was tall but soft to the touch.

Maka breathed in the fresh air and she let go of Souls hand "wow" she heard him eco her own thoughts She took one last gulp of air before heading to _her _spot. "How did you find this place?" He asked profound.

Maka turned toward him "my father showed this place to me, I come here when I don't feel like going home."

"How does anyone else not know this is here?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "but I like it that way."

"Cool"

"Come on" Maka instructed him as she walked down the long swirling sidewalk leading to the other side of the pound and the back of the park. She walked off of the concrete pathway to the meadowy grass. She sat placing the book in her lap. She tapped the grass next to her. Soul strutted over his hands deep in his pockets as her slide down next to her. "This book is a bunch of pomes and short stories by Edger Allen Poe" she explained holding out the red hard covered book. "We will start with this one." Soul sighed and gestured her to continue. "The first one is," she flipped open the cover "oh my favorite: _Tell-tale heart_." She flipped the page with a nimble finger and began.

_**T**__**RUE! -nervous -very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses -not destroyed -not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily -how calmly I can tell you the whole story. **_

Souls nose crinkled he huffed moving to stretch his legs out in front of him.

_**It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture -a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees -very gradually -I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever. **_

_**Now this is the point. You fancy me mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded -with what caution -with what foresight -with what dissimulation I went to work! I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him. And every night, about midnight, I turned the latch of his door and opened it -oh so gently! And then, when I had made an opening sufficient for my head, I put in a dark lantern, all closed, closed, that no light shone out, and then I thrust in my head. Oh, you would have laughed to see how cunningly I thrust it in! I moved it slowly -very, very slowly, so that I might not disturb the old man's sleep. It took me an hour to place my whole head within the opening so far that I could see him as he lay upon his bed. Ha! would a madman have been so wise as this, And then, when my head was well in the room, I undid the lantern cautiously-oh, so cautiously -cautiously (for the hinges creaked) -I undid it just so much that a single thin ray fell upon the vulture eye. And this I did for seven long nights -every night just at midnight -but I found the eye always closed; and so it was impossible to do the work; for it was not the old man who vexed me, but his Evil Eye. And every morning, when the day broke, I went boldly into the chamber, and spoke courageously to him, calling him by name in a hearty tone, and inquiring how he has passed the night. So you see he would have been a very profound old man, indeed, to suspect that every night, just at twelve, I looked in upon him while he slept. **_

Soul put his hand over his eyes to block the sunlight that had found the right to blind him with the rays of its dull light. His eyes wondered over to Maka who was still reading. He moved over to be in front of her, that's when she stopped and looked over the book "what are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer he just calmly laid down his white head landing in her lap. She jumped at the contact, staring at him but his red eyes were closed and he didn't look like he was going to move. She sulked but looked back at the book finishing the last paragraph she placed the book down right on the albinos head. "What did you think" she asked.

Soul didn't move his head from Maka's lap as he spoke "this guy who wrote this was crazy or on crack"  
he stated moving his head to look at her his face still covered by the book.

Maka giggle, the sound ringing into Souls ears "ok well ill pick a new one later." Soul grunted in response as he stayed still enjoying his position. Maka sighed and opened the book once more, reading it to herself now as she moved on to _the raven_. She looked down to the moron in her lap and smiled.

**K that was a suckie ending but whatever. I wanted this to go up on Friday but u no my computer is just stupid so happy Saturday I guess. Anyway hope you liked it **

**And the story**_** the tell-tale heart **_**is not mine I copped it so I DON'T OWN IT so yea but that's not all of the story if you want to read it just look it up but I warn you it's a messed up story.**

**REVIEW it really means a lot thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait **

**HEART AND FALL**

The smell of caramel filled the whole shop; the warm air spiraled around biting off the chills of the oncoming night. It had started raining once the trio made it to the coffee house, deathbucks. The heated store beaconed the three as they all took off their heavy coats laying them on the booths seats and going up to the counter to order.

As they did the boy of the group eyed the staff as they nonchalantly walked the floor behind the counter taking cups and pressing buttons. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes muttering words to himself.

"Umm…Kid is there something on your mind?" Liz asked her head craning over to look to her side.

"I'm-"he sighed "fine it's just…-"

"Just what?" she asked now turned to look directly at him.

"Those people back there" he pointed a skinny finger at the back counter.

"Yea…" she stepped forward.

"They, they, they, THEY DON'T KNOW HO TO ORGONIZE THE SPISE SHELF!" he boomed, his arms frilling. His red face reminded her of a block on tin that she remembered watching in a cartoon.

Liz's brow fidgeted "what?"

Kid groaned "they can't run a proper establishment with that-" he pointed to a shelf filled with assorted colors of spices and sugars. "Don't they have a brain to see how asymmetrical that is?! It's affecting everyone!"

"No Kid, you are the only one!" Liz pointed out.

"Order!" one of the nicely dressed waiters called hanging the three the cups. Liz thanked them and grabbed hers and sisters walking over to the table. "Here" she stretched an arm out to place the drink in front to Patti.

"GOSH, thanks sis!" she squealed. She moved to sit on her hands, her body piviting to look down at the cup intently. Her eyes were wide her irises sparkled whimsically. She 'o'ed' at the cup. "what's in it?" she asked in a singie songie voice.

"Hot coco now drink it." Liz ordered tapping her neatly down finger nails on the smooth wooden table. She looked at her dink and scolded.

"What!? What's wrong?!" Kid asked concern filled his voice and he maneuvered his whole body to look at Liz's cup.

"It's too hot." She said simply flexing her fingers, gazing upon the pink color. Her eyes narrowed; she hated this shade of pink.

"It's hot? Well gimmie!" Kid dragged the cup over to be in front of him. He began to blow vigorously at the steaming liquid; he turned the cup so each side would get the balanced amount of air to cool off. "Here" he slid it over to her.

"Thanks…" she said cockily not knowing what just happened. She took a sip and sighed with satisfaction. Kid smiled in triumph and did the same to his cup.

Patti simply swayed side to side and she took baby sips of the hot coco. She smiled at her two friends as she intently watched them both. She could have sworn she saw a tiny spark in Kid's eyes when Liz said thanks. "I have a secret~ I have a secret~" she sang smiling at the two who looked at her with wondering eyes.

**Ok I know I know that chapter was um BAD but my cousin came over hes 5 and he wanted to write so I typed and switched some of the words. Sorry but ill get back to my reg. style next time promise k REVIEW and ill tell my cuz what u guys say :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry, IM ALIVE.**

**Omg but for real I was sick for like ever then before I friken knew it, it was spring break and I didn't have a computer and BLA. Then my dang computer broke so I got my dad to fix it… -_- not fun.**

**Go ahead throw cookies at me im sorry**

**Ow**

**Ow**

**Ow**

**OW HEY THAT WAS A BROWNIE!**

**Anyway so sorry, but im back so yaya….i guess.**

**BYE, BYE (MCR)**

The apartment complex itself had a shallow lighting that made everything seem taller. The street lamps flicked spookily, giving the whole street a horror movie atmosphere. The side walk was torn up from the roots of dead trees the cracked through the cement, pesky weeds pocked up and seemed to be the only thing that stayed alive. The straw colored grass crunched at the wind as the girl passed by. She carefully steeped over the root and new found dirt the scattered the sidewalk. Her skirt flowed back and forth with the rhythm of her long legs moving. She was humming lightly, letting the new found air rest around her. She had her head down, looking to all of the canyons in the sidewalk, she blinked her eyes every time she stepped over one.

She had to emit, things were going ok for her and her little crappy world. Aside from Tsubaki still not coming to school, everything was looking like it was going to be ok. She crossed her fingers at that and closed her eyes quickly, hoping she didn't jinks it. She stopped when she felt the chill of the broken street lamp that she had memorized as the turn to the stair case. With ease she slipped up the stairs without a sound. Her hands drifted up to the door light, her finger tips lightly grassing over the top, in search for the key. Her skin made contact with the bronze metal as she grabbed it. lightly she slipped the key through and turned causing a light click to fill the empty night. She took the jagged key out and placed it down, all with small, short movements, before she turned the door knob.

Once she did, she regretted it. It was like déjà vu, all over again. She knew what was going to be behind the door, why hadn't she gone through a window, or slept on a bench, or ran into that stop sign that would have at least bought her time. But she didn't…she came home, like she did every day, and saw what she did when she wasn't lucky. So there, on the living room couch, was her father…and on top of him was a girl. She had dyed blond hair and the shortest red skirt ever laid eyes on. Her shirt looked as if stolen from a manikin due to its stiff posture on the woman, it buttoned up, the top three undone. She had lengthy legs that were stretched out and resting upon her fathers. Yet what sickened Maka the most was that this woman strangely looked like her…and her Mama.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she watched her father push the bimbo off of him and get up off the couch. Her arms where stiff at her sides and crumpled into fists. Her head fell to look at the badly placed carpet. She shook her head once her father's voice rang in.

"M-maka, uhhh, y-you home early…" her father made an attempt in saying something different than 'papa loves you'.

"No…" she whispered lightly. "No, men always cheat-" Maka caught sight of a single tear falling to dampen the carpet. Her eyes widened at once "it's their true nature!" she began to shout a faint lullaby twisting in her mind. "I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!" her voice echoed off of the empty walls.

She didn't know what happened; she was still mulling it over in her head as she stormed off to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. Something had just gone off in her, like a mini time bomb that just set off. She just couldn't take it anymore; it was becoming too painful to even breathe now.

She slumped over to her neatly made bed, she fell lifelessly onto of the mattress, and without much effort she cried a whole life time of tears.

**Bob_BOB_bob_BOB_bob_BOB**

The sun was hanging in the sky, halfly lit and barley lighting the city. Everything seemed to be sleepy, and school really didn't help that. Today had dragged on slower than usual, due to an absence of a certain pigtailed blond. He snapped his finger out of boredom before shoving his hands into his deep pockets. She hadn't been there today which seemed strange, she hadn't told him she wasn't going to be there but why would she, he wasn't her boyfriend or anything like that. Yet it hollowed him with emptiness at the fact of the flat-chested bookworm wasn't around.

He huffed kicking a stray pebble into the street. It clicked and rolled down across the cobblestone landing with and interesting thud. Soul looked up searching for the pebble. He followed the sound to the small rock that had landed on top of a silver coin. He bent down, flicking the rock off, and grabbed the coin. It was an ashy colored coin, the dull sun trickled upon it, giving it an eerie glow. The coin itself was imprinted with a complexed design that stained its smooth surface, he flipped it over. It seemed to have the same design on the back. Soul shoved the coin in his jean pocket once he heard footsteps, he turned on his heal in time to see a blue bunch of hair walk off. Soul ran up to his blue haired friend, once he came beside him he kept the boys pace.

Black Star looked over with a goofy grin. "Couldn't get enough of your god?" he boomed laughing afterwards.

Soul scoffed "no, I was wondering if you saw or heard from Maka?"

"Haha, im not her keeper, why would I know?" he asked intertwining his fingers behind his head. He looked up to the sky that was now beginning to dimin.

"Oh…well where are you going?" Soul asked slouching a bit more as he walked.

"Tsubaki's." Black Star stated. "If you come maybe she'll tell you about your girlfriend."

Soul growled "not cool man, I'm just worried 'bout her."

"hmmmm, your god knows all."

"Shut up."

The two boys continued the way in silence. They looked very different, one having a straight back, high head, the other slouched looking to the ground. Black Star led the way knowing right where the house was due to his hunting the first time. The blue boy got to the door and swung it open, leaving the white headed male to gawk in the doorway.

"You could have knocked." He grumbled before walking in as well and closing the door.

The two boys wandered down the long hallway leading to the living room where they always found Tsubaki. She was usually on the couch, looking to the tv that would never be on. Sometimes she was in the kitchen, washing different things that didn't really need it, or she was doing homework, Black Star and Maka brought her, on the floor. Yet this time she was pacing the wooden floor, her white phone resting in her hand. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, nervously tapping the sides of her phone. She looked up to meet them with concern in her eyes.

"u-uh…hey guys, heard from Maka?" she asked almost begging for them to say yes. Her eyes glistened with desperation and eagerness as she faced the two boys. Soul completely went pale, any trace of color drained from his face, he blinked looking at the tall girl.

"Nah," Black Star scoffed "Soul over here is having a near death experience about it." He nudged his thumb over to his white haired friend. "You guys are too worried about that nerd, she's probably just sick." Black Star claimed sauntering over to the couch. "Would you guys stop worrying?"

Soul narrowed his eyes at his friend, his red irises turning cold as they iced over with uncertainty. He turned to the raven haired girl "have you tried calling her?" he asked regretting not ever getting the blondes phone number.

Tsubaki looked up from her phone and nodded her head violently "I've called her thirteen times-" she held her phone up to his face showing him the repetitive call log "she won't pick up." She tugged on a strand of hair, tapping on her phone, once again trying to call Maka.

**bOb_BoB_bOB**

Her phone once again buzzed on her pillow. She let it go, again. She didn't want to talk, think,listen. So she let it buzz until it came to a stop, she sighed and pushed the phone off of her pillow letting it fall to the floor. By the sound of it, she knew the back had fallen off and the battery flew to hide under her bed, but she didn't care. She lazily turned her head to look at the alarm clock that she had turned off when it woke her from her slumber. It read 5:30, school was over and done with and she, strangely, didn't care.

She pealed the sheets from her body; she was still fully dressed, not bothering changing. Her hair had been pulled out of its cheerful pigtails, now it sloppily rested on her shoulders. She hadn't even taken her boots off, but they were aggravating her feet so she pushed them off but left her checkered board socks on. Her arms itched, as always, her legs felt like jello, her body seemed to be shutting down slowly without her consent. She rubbed her eyes causing her emerald orbs to twinkle with tiredness that never left. She proceeded rubbing her closed eyelids as she heard a knock at the door. She swung her legs over the side of the bed; her hands droopily clutched the sides of her sheets.

"Maka…" a childish voice came. "Maka." he said a bit louder. "Maka, papa loves you!" he proclaimed "he would do anything for his Maka! Tell papa what to do!" he pleaded from behind the locked door.

Maka stared at the door; hatred filled her half open, worn out eyes. She kept her lips pressed into a firm line, squeezing the sheet tighter just at the sound of his voice.

"Maka," he tried once more "you didn't go to school today…or eat…or talk."

What was he trying to do? All he was doing was reminding her why she wasn't doing any of those things. She shook her head bitterly and flopped back down on her bed. She shut her eyes letting the drowsiness of sleep pull her tighter into the bed.

**_bob_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_bob**

His head shot up when he say two pairs of feet come into view of his fixed gaze at the ground. He was sitting on the stoned platform, the raised flowerbed held a tree and a few oddly black colored flowers. He had gotten there early, hoping to catch Maka, knowing she always got to school early. He had waited there for a good twenty minutes with no sign of her. Now he was facing Black Star and surprisingly Tsubaki.

He cocked his head "hey…?"

"Sup" Black Star nodded looking over to Tsubaki silently checking if she was okay. She simply smiled and stepped a bit closer to him.

"Your at school?" Soul asked to the tall girl.

"Mhm, I wanted to talk to Maka. So Black Star walked me to school"

"Are you going to be ok?"

She giggled lightly and nodded. "Yea I'll be fine, Black Star promised he'd walk me to classes and if I want feeling ok that he'd take me home."

"Oh" Soul nodded, taking notice of how she practically clung to Black Star. She looked to the gates of the school then back to him.

"I'm guessing Maka is not here?"It wasn't much of a question, just stating the ordinary.

Soul groaned angrily, "why the hell isn't she here?!" he asked standing up and looking over to the road, where in the distance, he could see more students arriving. His hands clutched into fists as he whipped his head around to look at the two. "Im going to go find her." He growled and pushed his way around Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Soul, wait!" Tsubaki called. "We will come to."

Soul turned and shock his head "nah, it's your first day back, go enjoy it. Anyways bringing to tag alongs isn't cool." He gave them a forced smile before storming off.

**Bob_the_line_break_**

The constant knocking was like a nail being driven in the wall. It caused her eyes to twitch and slowly slit open. She heard a low growl…coming for the back of her throat; he had been at this all morning. Once again school had stared and she hadn't had any energy to do anything about it. Her phone was still on the ground, somewhere in the depths of under her bed. She was physically and mentally drained.

"Maka, come on, I made breakfast…you haven't eaten in two days!" the man proclaimed but  
Maka didn't take in anything he was saying.

She knew he was only trying to get her to forgive him for the _other_ girl that had come over last night. He hadn't even cared that she was home! What kind of father-person does that?! How could one do such a thing and not care that _their daughter_ was in the other room. _Sick._

She then thought of her mother, she was almost like a copy of her mother. She had the same ashy blond hair, but hers was a short bob…well the last time she had seen her she did. Her eyes were like her mother's to, same with her personality. Yet Maka had gotten one thing straight; she would never leave like she did. She hated her mother for that, leaving her with this pig of a man. She was so angry with her mom, yet she still loved her so much. She hated her father; she hated everyone at school, and hated everyone. No one was good in this world.

"Maka, you have to eat." The voice came once again.

Yet to be honest, she wasn't hungry at all. At this point even the thought of food actually made her sick. She was so drained and tired, her body wasn't much capable of anything, but sleeping…maybe dying. Her body was so weak, her limbs were starting to feel numb, and so heavy she really couldn't move them. It was hard to breath, she was in pain.

**_yep_once_again_it_is_bob_**

He jogged over to the complex of the pigtailed girl. On some occasions she would let him walk her home, but most of the time she refused and shooed him away. Yet he had memorized where she lived…great now he felt like a creep.

Something didn't seem right, even if she was sick; Maka would have come to school. She was obsessed with it, if she got through school she could get out of this town. He picked that much up from her, yet he never fully got anything out of her, she always locked herself away the key hidden somewhere far away. She built walls, and a lot of them at that, yet sometimes if he was lucky enough he'd get to climb up the walls. But that wasn't very often.

**_bob_**

Her drained eyes glanced over to the closet; she knew what was in there. She hadn't thought of that but the idea came up when the knocking died down. Inside was a small orange tube, a protective white cap sealing it. She had gotten the container when she was thirteen, after her mom left; she had stopped sleeping so her father got her prescribed sleeping pills. They worked, knocking her out right away, she had stopped taking them when she turned fourteen; the day had kicked her around so much, by the time she got home she was tired. She kept them though, maybe her past self knew this would happen and they left her an escape.

Slowly Maka slid out of the bed, her sheets pushed to the side. Her legs wobbled and she became dizzy at once. Her head turned into a bowling ball and slouched down. Slowly she sloppily made her way to her closet, her room still spinning. Everything would be over soon.

**_bob_**

At once, he raped the door, the knocking so loud he was sure everyone around heard it. The lock clicked, the door handle twisted, and the door opened. In the door way stood a red haired man, he was tall but slouched with anguish. He looked at Soul with question in his eyes and leaned in the door way. He licked the back of his teeth before asking "who the hell are you?"

Soul scowled and shifted his weight on his left foot, "I'm a friend of Maka's…is she here?"

The red haired man looked at him with dead eyes that soon sprinkled with tears as he fell to the floor, desperately crouching and mumbling "she locked herself in her room, she hasn't eaten, talked, or come out in two days!" he sobbed as he clutched his stomach. "She doesn't love her papa!"

Soul's eyes widened at once, his whole body flooding with terror. Once again his face went pale, his hands balled into fists. His nails dug in his palm as his knuckles turned white. His mouth went dry; the only thing he could choked out was "why didn't you kick the door down?"

The man looked up, tears staining his checks. "Because she would be mad at her papa."

**_bob_**

She opened the cap with weak, shaky hands. The long white pills all over lapped each other; they all were waiting for her. She was mesmerized by the white, when her thoughts of using them where so dark. Nothing was going to stop her now, she was finally going away. She didn't have to be afraid, or tired. Everything would go black, and that was ok with her. She wouldn't have to live in silence any more. Slowly she tipped the tube and let a small pill fall in her hand. It was almost as pale as her skin; its color had disappeared a long time ago. She looked so sickly white, like a ghost.

It will be ok

"MAKA!" her eyes widened, gooses bumps covered her body at the sound of a _new_ voice, Souls voice. "MAKA!" he pounded at the door "LET ME IN!" She began to panic, he body shock like an earthquake as she looked to the pill she hesitated but finally popped it in her mouth, swallowing it dry. "Maka I know you're in there let me in!" she fished another out once again swallowing it. "Maka don't make me kick the door down!" tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she shoved her finger in the orange container, reaching for another. She jumped when she heard the door, the loud noise echoed through her small room. She had to hurry before he knocked the door down.

She let the tears fall; it was a silent cry, where the sobs get stuck in your throat. Your stomach turns and cramps up, how only tears seem to make noise as you're silently dying. She had to finish, she wouldn't allow anyone to stop her. She had to do this.

Her thoughts were cut short when her white door came flying in. it crashed into her book case, causing most of the books to fly on to the ground. They all hit the floor with thuds that made Maka drop the pill container, the white pills flying over the floor. She chocked up as she finally let out an ear splitting scream in anguish. She sobbed as she tried to reach for them but arms had made their way around her.

She continued to cry "he finally pushed me!" her mouth was going dry, her eyes blurred. "I can't do it anymore!" she screamed. Her words got caught in her throat, as she was hugged into an embrace.

_Soul._

He had his arms wrapped around her small, shacking body, tightly keeping her held against him. He stroked her messy hair, whispering random words to her as she cried. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

**Ok…I got a little sloppy towards the end but I wanted to get this chapter done, so sorry. Well I kinda thought It was good you know. Anyway ill try to update soon!**

**REVIEW thanks there all awesome!**

**Kk by, im going to go eat these cookies…**


End file.
